A Metal Heart
by Hikou no Kokoro
Summary: Will Edward finally be accepted? No, not as a famous military dog, not as a regular brother that's relied on, not as someone that should be pitied on. As a person. Full summary inside. T for language and violence. My first fanfic. Enjoy! Terminated.
1. A Seperation and an Encounter

**Yah! My first fanfic! I hope you like it! Warning: my verb tenses might not cooperate. I stink at verbs.**

**Full summary: Nothing seems to go well with the Elrics. When they were about to destroy the Gate, Edward ends up getting sucked in instead. Now, he is in the Naruto world with filler characters: Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba. And he's stuck there; it was an one way street. Ed wants to redeem himself. But, there is just one question that keeps floating above his head. Is he finally accepted? No, not as a famous military dog, as a brother to be depended on, and not as a kid that should be pitied on. As a person.**

**This story was created (The rough draft/"original" is finished!) by me and my friend (Alias) Kit-chan. We worked it on it together. "A Metal Heart" is _my_ new and improved version of the "original." **

**And, Neji might seem out of character becuase, well, he has no personality. Now, since he is one of the main characters, I want to write on what he "TRUELY" thinks and acts.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto belong to their owners (authors).**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"A Separation and an Encounter"

"Al! Al! Alphonse!" Ed yelled; reaching towards his little brother's outstretched hands. He was trying to pull away from millions of tiny black hands' grasps. The hands that shot out of the Gate. The big, huge, brown, over-engraved double doors. On the other side of the Gate, a big eye was visible in the middle, with millions of other tiny, baby-sized eyes scattered around the big one, like stars in the brilliant night sky.

"NO! Nii-san!" Alphonse screamed back; trying to grab Ed's hands. He just barely touched Ed's fingertips.

But, it was too late, the big double doors slammed shut, leaving Al standing there in an empty room with his arms outstretched. Big blots of water rolled down his stricken face. His rusty gold eyes reflected on what just happened.

"Damn," Al muttered, wiping away his tears. He chuckled softly, reminding himself of his big brother, after all, that WAS Ed's favorite, overused swear. _This wasn't supposed to happen,_ Al thought. _We were just going to blow up the stupid cursed Gate. But instead Nii-san was sucked in. Crap. This probably happened because we forgot all about the fir__st__ law in alchemy; Equivalent Exchange. Damn, damn, DAMN!_

* * *

_Ugh,_ Neji thought, following his younger cousin. _I'm always stuck with these types of pointless jobs. But I guess I have to, I AM in the Cadet Branch. Sheesh, I wish there WEREN'T any ranking. It isn't practical._

"N-n-Nii-san? You know you don't have to g-go with me if you d-don't want to," Hinata stuttered, tugging on Neji's sleeve.

"No, no, I DO want to go with you," Neji stated calmly, clearly lying right through his teeth. _And I'm NOT you big brother! I'm you older cousin!_

Hinata looked skeptical and continued to walk, until she gasped. On the road to the town laid a young boy with bright yellowish gold hair that was tied back in a long, thin ponytail.

"Why is a kid here?" Neji asked, racing towards the boy in a calm, collected fashion. He threw the boy onto his back, not caring to examine him because he wanted to go back home as quick as possible, no matter what. He started running back the way they came.

Hinata tried her best to follow him, thinking _WOW! Nii-san must really care about other people! He's really nice!_

They started racing on top of branches of trees, going straight to their home.

* * *

The cold hard ground felt so good to Ed, especially after the journey through the Gate. He remembered everything all so clearly.

"_You ready?" Ed asked, finishing up the large transmutation circle; the same one that he drew many years ago in his childhood._

"_Yep," Al replied; worry and doubt coated his reply._

_They stood opposite of each other on the circle. They haven't done alchemy in so long; they nearly forgot everything that they dedicated themselves into when they were so young. The brothers clapped their hands together simultaneously; the sound echoed along the walls of the empty room. The boys slowly placed their hands on the ground; their gloved fingertips were just along the edge of the outer circle._

_Suddenly, there was first a bright yellow swirling light. Then, the joyful bright light turned malicious. Dust and dirt flew everywhere in the room. The brothers' gold ponytails whipped at their faces. Finally, the moment that the boys had been waiting for: the Gate appeared in front of them. Al's right hand slowly inched towards the thing that would be used to destroy the Gate; the uranium bomb. But the trail that his hand was taking soon stopped in its tracks for a sudden pained yell came from the other end of the circle where the Gate was opening up to._

_Alphonse ran as fast as his legs could carry him, around the circle to where his older brother was standing. He was horrified at the scene that played before him that he nearly dropped the bomb that he held in his hands. Edward was being dragged into the horrid Gate. Millions of long black hands shot out of it. Ed fought against the merciless hands; but all his struggles were futile._

"_Al! Don't get sucked along with me you fool!" Ed screamed. His yellow eyes that were just shade darker than his hair was glazed with fear for Al was trying his best to rescue him._

"_Too bad! I WILL not lose you!" Al screamed back, struggling against the energy that pushed him away from Ed._

_Ed decided not to argue. Instead, he reached out to grab hold of Al's outstretched hands._

_Al struggled harder. He tried to reach the only thing he prized: his brother. His fingertips brushed slightly with Ed's, as the teen was slowly dragged in towards the dark abyss of the Gate._

_Half of Ed's body was already in the Gate. "Al! Al! Alphonse!' he yelled._

"_NO! Nii-san!" Al yelled; his fingertips were so close to his brother's hand._

_But the struggles against the Gate were of no avail. The double doors closed around Ed, shutting him away._

_Ed was enveloped in a dark, hellish, purple glow. Enveloped completely in darkness. Billions of malicious hands grabbed him, tugging him deeper into the abyss._

_Ed stopped struggling. He knew it would be of no use. It's over; they failed, again. Once when the two boys tried to resurrect their mother and once now. Nothing concerning the Gate had a "happy ending." In fact, nothing ended happily for the Elric brothers._

"_No," Ed thought to himself. He shouldn't give up now! What will happen to Al? What will become of him? What would Al feel? Will he be depressed? Will he spend all his days crying? Or maybe worse, will he attempt suicide just to try to follow him and be with him? Ed didn't want to find out the results. The results that all led to one thing; depression or death. The results that might make Ed himself sad. Results that he didn't want seen happening to Al. The brothers went through many hard times, never stopping in their tracks._

"_You have strong legs. Get up and use them. Keep moving forward." Those words bounced around inside Ed's head. His famous quote that he told Rose when she lost all hope. The quote that kept the brothers going._

_Those thoughts fueled him. Ed began to struggle once more. He clawed, swiped, ripped, and even bit at the black hands that grasped tightly around him._

_Soon enough, the hands disappeared, and the darkness faded into a white light. Ed started walking forward for no apparent reason; only knowing that if he kept going, he would reach his destination, where ever that would be. _

_He continued to walk, staggering every now and again. Suddenly, darkness embraced Ed once again. But this time, it felt . . . kind. It wasn't menacing like before. But then again, it wasn't exactly darkness either._

Ed then found himself lying on the ground. The nice, hard ground. And he liked the ground, it felt reassuring. Finally he fell unconscious; the last thing he remembered was being carelessly flung onto someone's back.

* * *

"We're back!" Neji cried, entering the Hyuga residents.

"Back so soon?" the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, called back.

"W-w-well, we s-s-sorta f-f-found a kid on the way t-to the t-town, so N-n-Nii-san carried him all the way here" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes. And he seems to have the fever," Neji informed formally.

"Okay. Thank you Neji" Hiashi said; taking the boy off of Neji's back. "Wow! This kid's pretty heavy!" He carried the boy into a room and set him onto a futon. "Neji? Hinata? Could you please take care of the guest?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied.

"O-okay, Father," Hinata said. She followed Neji with a bowl of ice water and a towel.

* * *

Ed regained conscious to find a wet towel spread across his forehead. He tried to pry his eyes open, but he was still so sleepy.

Out of nowhere, a glass stick was forcibly stabbed into his mouth. Immediately, Ed shot up and ripped the stick out of his mouth, finding it was a thermometer.

"KYAAAA!" he heard a little girl scream.

"Hiashi-sama! The guest is awake!" he heard a boy yell.

"Ah! Good!" he heard a man yell back.

Ed had no idea what was going on, much less, where he was. He glanced around, with the thermometer still held tightly in his hand as if it was some type of curse that should be vanquished from the world. He saw a young boy wearing white bandages around his forehead with an even younger girl cowering behind his back. Then a man, probably their dad, walked into the room.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hyuga residents" the man said as he walked over.

"Okay, who are you? And why am I here?" Ed asked trying very hard NOT to sound impulsive and rude.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please press the little Review botton! I welcome any types of flames (Just tell me what I did wrong!) criticism (I live to be criticised. [Who does that?!]) and compliments! Thank you for reading!**

**And, I despise the words "later," or "soon," or anything in that category. To not let you guys suffer what I've been suffering for 10 years-ish (explanation in my bio.) I will tell you about when my next chapter. I vow+promise to reach those "deadlines." 'kay? I might not reach the "deadlines" sometimes because of work, vacations (ones that my parents forget to tell me) and/or something happened. If somehow, I don't, I will tell you the new "deadline" in my bio. (Guidelines said no chap. that just says author notes, or else my account will be deleted.) Tell me if you like the idea in your reviews. So, I think I'm going to post the next chapter on July 4. Maybe earlier.**


	2. The Ever so Boring Introduction

**Hi! I told you I'll update today! I promised! And I never will break my promise! Unless, there is a reasonable excuse . . . But, still, you can depend on me for updating!**

**Okay, problem. This chapter is HORRIBLE! (Well, in my opinion. Some people might like it. I'm not them, so I don't know.) The worst part is, I need it like this! So, skip it and move on to the next chapter that hopefully is successfully posted around . . . now. You don't need to read this to understand the story. So, skip right to the third chapter that I posted! If it's published about now. But, for those that just want to know what happens during the chapter, here's a summary:**

**Introducing. Basically, This is so-and-so, etc. Then the Hyugas find out about Ed's auto-mail. Figures. That part is CHEESY! (sobs) Hiashi tells Edward there is auto-mail in Konoha. (hey, Konoha sort of has the same situations as Amestris, so why not? I don't like the other artificial limbs. They . . . look . . . scary) Next, Neji explains to Edward about why they have blank, white eyes becuase Edward was curious and decided to ask. Then, the Hyugas find out about Ed's hatred of milk at dinner. (Sorry, he didn't go on a rampage.)Tenten and Kiba comes over. Now goes the explaining about Neji's curse mark, and Ed telling them about his past. In my opinion, that part stunk. Really badly. Done!**

**See? BOORING AND HOORRRIIIBLE! EVEN WITH THE SUMMARY! If you still want to read the whole entire chapter, feel free. We have free will, so use it. It wasn't added for decorations. But, read it at your risk. Remember to review if you do (or don't.)! Just don't give up on me. Hopefully (Talking about your opinions), it gets better. And please vote if you like the "deadline" thing! Use the poll on my profile or use the review option! Choose whichever you perfer!**

**Remember, Neji is a filler character with no distinct personality. So, he would seem . . . off. But that's becuase of his "real" personality is like that and he just hides it and uses a blank, dull one. (Laugh) I also felt bad for him because many people think he is a female (long hair) and he's blind (white eyes), and he doesn't know that. Did that for my friend, even though we are currently debating who is cooler; Ed or Neji. I would love to say who is winning, but if I did, I would be lying.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"The Ever So Boring Introducing"

**WAIT! (For those of you that don't read the author's notes) Don't read just yet! Read the author's note on top first! But you may continue reading without reading the note. But do that to your own risk.**

"Of course, how rude of us, I am the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi," the man said, "And this is my daughter, Hinata," he gestured towards the fidgeting, little girl, "And this is my nephew, Neji," he then motioned towards the boy with the dull, blank expressions.

"Hi. My name's Edward. Edward Elric." Ed said with his left hand out in front of him.

Hiashi, realizing what the gesture was, took Edward's hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you Edward."

"Call me Ed; they only call me Edward when they're angry with me," Ed said with a tinge of embarrassment at the edge of his voice. Then he turned around coughing into his right hand. His baggy shirt sleeve slipped down, revealing metal instead of a normal flesh arm.

"What's that?" Neji asked bluntly, pointing at the metal.

"Auto-mail," Ed stated tugging up the sleeve to cover it back up. To Ed's dissatisfaction, he never grew since the day that he got his auto-mail from Winry when he traveled back to Amestris during World War II; when the Nazis traveled into the alchemic world.

"Is it that artificial limb that acts just like a normal limb, but heavier?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah, how did you know? Do they have it here?"

"Yes. And that would also explain why you were pretty heavy. How did you get it?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh."

"Okay, I have just one question," Ed said bluntly.

"Yes, what is it?" Hiashi said kindly.

"Why are your eyes . . . white and pupilless? Are you blind or something?"

_Yeah, sure, we're so blind that we can't even see the sun even if we stand on it! _Neji thought angrily; He suppressed the sudden urge to say those words out loud, and talked quite calmly, "No. It's because our Kekkei Genkai is the Byakugan; which means 'White Eye,' or the 'All Seeing White Eye.' As you can see, the name also applies to the characteristics."

"Ah, okay," Ed said nodding slightly, his finger on his chin.

Then Neji got up. "I'm leaving," he announced.

"Hmm? Okay," Ed replied. He looked up and his gold eyes met with Neji's expressionless, white ones.

Neji left. It was suffocating in that room. He was afraid of Ed. It wasn't the auto-mail; it was Ed's gold eyes. The eyes shone like fire; and not just any type of flame, like somebody that he knows; Lee. The flame was like a Phoenix's; rising from tragedy.

Those eyes were so different from his. Neji's eyes were blank and expressionless, cold and menacing . . . dull. He always went with the flow; saying that everything was fate, that people has no choices, people can't control ANYTHING.

_But what does HE know? _Neji thought, _He probably didn't go through things that's even close to how bad I've experienced._

* * *

Ed sat at the table. Everything was cleared, except for a bottle of milk. Everyone else was just staring at him, as if he had a serious problem. Ed's hands were clenched tightly as he glared at the bottle.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked; feeling a lot more comfortable around Ed after they had an idle chat.

Ed didn't answer her question. Instead, he continued to glare at the bottle and his hands clenched tighter.

"Just drink the milk," Neji said calmly.

Ed got out of the chair and began to walk away muttering, "I am NOT going to drink an opaque liquid that has been secreted by a COW."

"So, you hate cows?" Neji asked curiously.

"Shut up. My favorite author's self-portrait is a cow. It's the milk that I hate," Ed said forcibly, saying the word "milk" with a lot of effort.

"Drink it, it's good for you," Hiashi said.

Ed's head slowly turned, his face dark and hateful. "I lost my appetite." He began to walk back to his temporary room.

"He acts just like a child; but he IS a child," Hiashi stated after Ed left, making sure he wouldn't be able to hear him.

"He's probably short for his age group, too," Neji added. "Oh, tomorrow Tenten and Kiba wants to come over."

"Okay, I'll be in Konoha on the next two days anyway, so they can stay over."

* * *

On the next day, Ed's fever went higher. He laid in a futon with another wet towel on his forehead; his breathing was uneven and heavy, and he had constant coughing fits. In the morning, he really wanted to do something for the Hyugas to repay them, and he won't eat his medicine. Ed was so persistent that Hiashi had to knock his guest out several times to make him rest up and eat his medicines.

"OK. I'm going out, Neji. Make sure to protect Hinata with your life," Hiashi called out with his hand on the doorknob.

"Understood, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied.

Hiashi nodded and opened the door; outside were a girl, a boy and a puppy standing patiently. The puppy yapped at Hiashi and started to jump up and down. "Ah! Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru! Glad that you can come! I'm sorry for the trouble, but we have a guest here and he can be quite a handful," Hiashi said formally.

"Don't you worry, we're actually happy to stay here either way!" the girl responded joyfully.

"Okay, thank you!" Hiashi said, and then he left.

"A guest?" the boy wondered out loud, "I wonder what he would be like."

Neji came over and greeted the three. He calmly led them to the room where Ed was in.

"Aw! He's so cute! He's so tiny and small!" Tenten cooed peering at the little boy in the futon.

Ed's eyelids popped open and his fist made contact with the girl's face. Ed sat up and was automatically held back by Neji.

"What else are you going to call me? Pipsqueak?! Little person?! Huh?! Huh?!" Ed screamed, fighting against Neji's grip. "I'm not as small as you think, YOU!"

"Is this what Hiashi meant by 'a handful'?" Tenten asked rubbing her cheek.

"No, that's not all. He wouldn't eat his medicine, stay in one place, and drink his milk. He constantly wants to do something, like working and helping out at the house," Neji replied and loosened his grip on Ed. "And the worst part is, that he's persistent. He won't give it up by persuasion, so we had to knock him out many times."

Ed looked up at the newcomers; his temper shimmered down. "Hey, Neji, who are these people?" Ed asked pointing at the girl, the boy and the puppy each in turn.

"The puppy is Akamaru, the boy is Kiba, and, finally, the girl you just slugged would be Tenten," Neji replied.

Ed glanced over and saw the big bruise on Tenten's left cheek. "I'm sorry!" Ed whimpered, remembering two women he wouldn't NEVER hit because he would be beaten up into a big pile of bloody pulp if he did.

Tenten smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Ed, seeing he was forgiven and probably not going to be beaten up, sat cross-legged and smiled, his teeth gleamed.

Then Akamaru began whimpering and nudging Kiba's hand, giving him pleading glances.

"Akamaru's hungry; want lunch now?" Kiba asked.

"Sure. I'll go make something," Tenten said, getting up.

Everyone, except for Ed, gave her death looks, practically looking like death themselves!

"M-my cooking c-can't be THAT bad!" Tenten said defensively, "Really, you guys!"

"Sorry Tenten, but to tell you the truth, I prefer Hinata's cooking," Kiba said in a soft voice, "and you already know how . . . bad her cooking is."

Tenten looked offended. "Alright, I'll order in." she said, defeated.

"How about I cook? I can cook. I have some experience." Ed asked getting up. He wobbled and began coughing.

"N-no Ed. You're still sick and you're s-still pr-pretty . . . young t-t-too," Hinata stuttered; careful not to say anything under the category of "little."

Ed gave Hinata an angry look. "Why do I have to be sick?" Ed grunted angrily; knowing quite well that he might get other people ill if he cooked.

"It's because of fate. We can't control anything in life. The only fate that we all have is death." Neji unnecessarily replied to Ed's unreasonable question.

Anger filled Ed's eyes. His right gloved fist hit the ground with a metallic _clunk,_"So, the reason my dad left me, my brother and my mom was because of FATE? FATE was the reason that me and my brother learned alchemy, not by our choices? Are you saying that my mom died from a sickness that she never told us about, was FATE?" Ed said forcefully, "Was it FATE that my teacher lost her baby and half of her internal organs? Was it FATE that me and my brother committed and carried the burden of the ultimate sin? Was it FATE that my little brother was killed? Was it FATE that the Nazis came to Amestris? Was it FATE the reason why I was separated by my only family I had left?!"

Neji got up, nodded and walked away. Everyone else sat mortified by what came out of Ed's mouth. They were all so confused. Then Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru left the room to escape from the awkward moment, using "ordering something" as an excuse to leave without being rude.

Ed sat shaking; his clenched fist was still on the ground.

"Ed? You'll have to forgive Neji. There's a reason why he's like that," Tenten spoke quietly and reassuringly, breaking the silence, "You see, Neji had a tough time in the past. Other people would be just like him if they were to go through what he went had to experience."

Ed looked up at Tenten's kind, dark brown eyes. "What would that be?" he asked.

"Well, the Hyuga clan has two branches; the Main branch and the Cadet branch. The Cadet branch is the lower branch, so then they have to protect the Main branch with their life." Tenten began, "Neji was born in the Cadet branch and Hinata was born in the Main branch. Because Neji was born in the lower branch, he had a curse called 'The Caged Bird' placed on him. That curse allowed any member of the Main branch to hurt or even kill any Cadet Branch member whenever they choose to. The curse and the policies of the Cadet branch killed Neji's dad. So then Neji placed a strong hatred towards the Main branch; especially towards his uncle, Hiashi, and his younger cousin, Hinata. And he started believing strongly about fate and stuff like that."

Ed nodded, taking in the new information. "Isn't that too extreme? I mean, that's just plain stupid! Even the military that I was in was less cruel than that! Pathetic," Ed murmured as he stared at the patterns on the wood floor.

"To make this fair, could you tell us where you're from? And your past? Because what you just said to us is quite confusing," Tenten asked politely.

"Sure, sure. Equivalent Exchange, right," Ed agreed, "Do I have to tell everyone?"

Tenten nodded and went to get the door for there was a sudden knocking sound.

* * *

As the kids ate, they explained to Ed about Justus, chakra and all the basic of basics about Konoha.

"Okay, tell us your story, Ed." Tenten said gently.

Ed sighed and reluctantly began. He started with when his dad left himself, his brother and his mother. He told them about his mother's death. He told them about his teacher and what happened when he was under the apprenticeship under her. He told them the time when he and his brother committed the ultimate sin. He talked about Winry, Granny Pinako, and Rush Valley. He told them about homunculus, and the Philosopher's Stone. He told them about the military and the Colonel Bastard. He told them about Germany, Nazis and World War II. He told them about the Gate. He told them about alchemy, the Devil Art.

Ed finally finished, ending with another coughing fit. Everyone else was still trying to digest what Ed told them.

Neji's thoughts raced. Ed and his little brother, Al, had an unbreakable bond that he and his father never would have, even if his dad was still alive. And then being separated like that would be absolutely unbearable. Mush less, twice. Neji couldn't possibly survive with Ed's sort of life. Especially since Ed experienced all that at such a young age.

Hinata and Tenten were near tears when Ed finished. They quivered apprehensively because of the story.

Kiba and Akamaru were shocked. Homunculus had an incredible regeneration ability, and nearly immortal. How could any mortal kill people like those? And the little kid killed two?!

Ed stopped coughing and glanced up at the mortified people. "Hello?" Ed said worriedly as he tried to get their attention.

* * *

**Ugh, that was horrible. I can't BELEIVE I posted this. So many OOCs, so cheesy, so . . . boring . . . and it's TERRIBLE! Don't you guys agree? And still I posted it. UGH! Well, please review! Don't forget to vote if you would like the idea of me making myself "deadlines." The next chapter should have already been posted. Please read on! Maybe, the next chapter would be more of your liking. I'm trying my best! And I'm continuing even if it becomes a total failure. (stubborn) I r-really hope I g-get better . . . Especially since Kit-chan and I already thought up a sequel (which is actually going to be a lot better. [hopefully] I thought up the plot myself!) and right now, I'm changing the things to make the "originals" into my own version. . .**

**I have a confession to make. I chose the filler characters as main characters because they are my favorite characters in Naruto. I also think that they deserve to be main characters. But, my friend said I chose them because they can bend more easily. They don't have any distinct personalities in "Naruto," because they are only minor filler characters. She's more accurate than me. :P**


	3. Cooking with the Alchemist

**Thank you for those of you that are still reading "A Metal Heart!" (bows) Okay, one question: Does alchemists cook? They seem like they do with all that creating and stuff like that.**

**I'm doing this 'cause I can't cook, or anything that goes along the lines of housework. And I need someone to do the housework (other than Hiashi. If you are think that.) for the later parts of the story; and Hinata and Neji can't do them with all the ninja missions and stuff. The reasons why I stink at housework: if you want me to cook, I would gladly burn your house down. At the rate I was going for sewing class, I would have bled to death. Those needles are SHARP! And I learned that the hard way (even though I already knew), with Band-Aids.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absulutely nothing but the plot of "A Metal Heart." Enjoy!**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"Cooking with the Alchemist"

Ed felt much better the next morning. A matter a fact, he felt brand new! He reached towards a beaten up travel journal that lied beside him. He started flipping through; both happy and sad memories flashed into his conscious. Then he wanted to do some experimentation. As a result, he began drawing circles and clapping his hands. Soon, flashes of lights could be seen through the shoji paper and between cracks of the door. It looked like a mini lightening was striking inside of the room.

Hinata came into the room, seeing many circles were drawn on the floor with models and figurines that were scattered around the room. She gaped at the mess, figuring that Neji and Hiashi would be angry if they were to find out.

Ed glanced up from the travel journal "Hi, Hinatan!" he said informally, already giving Hinata a nickname, "Don't worry, I'll clean up!" He clapped his hands together and pressed them on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light.

After the light subsided, Hinata saw that the room was back to normal. No visible models, circles or anything strange and messed up for that matter.

"W-what was that?" she asked curiously, still in shock by what just happened.

"Alchemy," Ed replied simply.

"The thing that you t-told us a-about yesterday?" she stuttered.

"Yep," he replied proudly and sadly.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, I-I was a-about t-to t-tell you that the b-breakfast has been ordered in now. You c-can come and eat anytime you w-want," Hinata stammered. She was completely embarrassed that she nearly forgot what she came to Ed for. Then she turned around and left.

Ed got up and changed. He glanced at his gloves. Then he decided not to wear them that day and left them on his journal.

He reached to the dining table and saw everyone all eating. Ed slipped into the remaining vacant seat.

Everyone continued from the last time they were explaining to Ed on how chakra and justsus worked. But Ed still didn't get it that much. It was hard to get the law of Equivalent Exchange that had burned into his brain, out of his head for just that one moment.

When everyone was finished breakfast, Neji got up, "Tomorrow is Getsuyoubi*, so that means we'll have school. So, what are you going to do, Ed?"

Ed looked up at the looming figure. "I can always go to the library the whole day," he suggested.

"OK, the library is just along the way. We will walk with you all the way to it and pick you up after school," Tenten suggested.

"Thanks, Ten-chan!" Ed said happily. He also gave Tenten a nickname, wanting greatly to get away from the formalities.

"Time for TRAINING!" Kiba cried, getting off subject, "Akamaru? Ready?"

The white puppy barked happily. Both Kiba and Akamaru raced outside into the woods, leaving Ed, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

"I'm going out for target practice. See you before lunch!" Tenten announced and left.

"C'mon Hinata, first finish your homework then you can spar with me," Neji said calmly.

Hinata nodded. Then she got up and brought over some textbooks, scrolls and worksheets, and began working on them.

Neji left, going out into the courtyard. He already finished his homework during school; he's a genius after all.

Ed, finding nothing to do, followed Neji to the courtyard. The courtyard was big and open. There were only a few blotches of grass; the rest of the area was all dirt. He walked over to the older boy. "Hey, I have nothing better to do, and my body feels way out of shape. Wanna spar?" Ed asked.

Neji was hesitant. What if he accidentally kills Ed during that time? He's doesn't even know his fighting styles, he's a lot younger, he's not a ninja, and he hadn't fought with anyone since before he was dragged into the Gate on that cursed day. If he kills Ed, Hiashi will surely punish him; or even kill him! That wouldn't be good.

Ed continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for an answer; an innocent smile was stretched across his face to hide the malicious grin that was about to force its way through.

Ed's eyes made direct eye contact with Neji's. Once more, Neji saw the flame that sparked in Ed's gold eyes. "No," he answered simply.

Edward gave him a frustrated look and spat on the ground; "Why not?" he asked childishly, looking directly at Neji.

"Because I might kill you; you just got better from your fever, so you're still weak!" He responded with mock concern.

Then Ed looked pleadingly at Neji. "C'mon! I'll tell you if you're going too far!" he whined, "Only if you can!" he added softly.

Neji finally gave in. "Fine."

Ed's eyes lit up. "FINALLY!" He leapt back and immediately went into a fighting stance, "Ready when you are!" he cried victoriously.

Neji also went to a fighting stance, similar to Ed's. He activated the Byakugan. Instead of the blue chakra he usually see, he saw a yellow energy; one that ran a lot smoother than normal chakra.

Then they began fighting. Ed threw a punch at Neji that was easily parried by holding back the fist. Neji was about to attack, until he felt a roundhouse kick at his side. It sent him flying to the left, landing straight to the ground.

Ed walked over and squatted down next to Neji. He had a giant grin on his face, "I won round one!"

"I just underestimated you. I'm not going to go so easily on you next time." Neji said, getting up. He felt his pride being squashed by a little non-ninja pipsqueak. _How pathetic of me_, he thought, _being beaten by HIM of all people!_

Neji got up for round two. Ed stood up, and they fought again. Neji got beaten on round two, then three, then four, then five.

Frustration aroused from him. _How can I NOT beat this shrimp!? And what type of fighting is that?! _Neji thought angrily, panting heavily.

"Nii-san!" a little girl's voice was heard off to the left.

Both boys looked to the direction of the sound. It was Hinata, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Nii-san? C-can you help me with my homework?" Hinata called.

"Sure," Neji called back. He walked back inside the house with Ed tagging along.

* * *

Ed went straight to his room. He wanted to experiment just one thing.

He drew a big circle. The circle was the same one that unleashed the Gate. Ed then performed the same ritual to contact the Gate.

The results weren't the ones that he expected. There was a flash of light. Then light subsided and he saw . . . a little model of the Gate between Ed's hands.

Ed expected the real Gate, and he would immediately close it off since alchemy seems a lot stronger in Konoha than in Amestris, even though it was foreign. Instead, he got a tiny accurate model of it.

_So, there's only one way on this side,_ Ed thought as he transmuted the room back to normal, _just a one way street, going in means staying in. _He sighed heavily. _Guess I can't get back to Al . . ._

* * *

"Nii-san?" Hinata looked up at Neji, "I watched your fights with Ed. You n-never won, d-did you."

Neji froze, just about when he was about to explain something to Hinata. He had a finger pointing at a question on the homework sheet. Anger filled his eyes. _Yeah, but he's going to see HELL next time!_

Hinata saw the flicker of anger in her cousin's normally blank eyes. "Well, d-did you?" she asked, stuttering.

"Yeah, but that's only THIS time," Neji said calmly. _I'm going to beat the crap out of him next time!_

* * *

"Now, what will we do for lunch?" Kiba asked. He was exhausted from the training he did out in the woods.

"Order in?" Tenten suggested.

"Again?" Kiba whined, "Why can't someone cook right in this stinking world?"

"Well, SOWR-rEE for how BAD our cooking is," Tenten said coldly.

"You should be."

Tenten and Kiba started glaring at each other and quibbled pettily.

Ed got up and said, "I'm cooking then. I told you, I have some experience. And this time, I'm not sick, so no one can stop me!" He laughed evilly.

"You're still young." Neji stated bluntly.

Ed just glared at Neji, and walked into the kitchen.

Edward looked around the kitchen, seeing what the Hyugas had. He found the only apron in the house; one that had feminine designs on it. He looked at it distastefully and hesitantly put it on.

While Ed was cooking, memories of the time when he had to make something flashed through his mind. There were times he was forced to when he was under the apprenticeship of Izumi Curtis, his alchemy teacher. He also remembered some of the times he cooked in Germany. From all those memories, he remembered the time when he first learned how to cook the best of all.

"_EDWAAAARD!" a blonde girl screamed._

"_Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ed whimpered under the girl's wrath._

"_Why in the WORLD did you BLOW up half the house?!" the girl screamed again._

"_Sorry, Winry, it was a rebound, A little blonde boy, Alphonse, said meekly._

_Then a mini grandma walked over to the scene, wondering what was happening. She looked at the mass destruction and dropped her pipe._

"_W-we'll fix in, Winry!" Ed cried. Fear mingled into his voice._

"_You better!" Winry screamed._

_Both Ed and Al clambered over to the destruction site and began to draw a big transmutation circle at the area. The boys pressed their hands on the outer line of the circle. An alchemic light flashed. As the light subsided, there was something amiss after the transmutation._

"_Damn, some of the materials probably flew away during the explosion," Ed muttered._

_There was a giant hole in the wall. The edges sparked with alchemic energy. The two boys chuckled nervously._

"_EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" Winry screamed again._

_The little mini granny regained her composure and picked her pipe off the ground. "As your punishment, Edward, you're going to help Winry in the Hell Kitchen."_

_Winry grinned evilly._

"_What?! Why am I the only one being punished, Granny Pinako?" Ed whined._

"_Because Alphonse is much too young." Pinako answered._

_"I can help! I'm just a year younger!" Al offered._

"_No, Ed's the only one being punished. You can't cook at that age. You might cause an accident and destroy the other parts of the house," Pinako said sternly, "What are you waiting for you two? Just GO!"_

_Winry and Ed clammered into the kitchen, afraid of the little granny. Winry immediately changed from an evil and malicious behavior into a kind, soft one._

"_Okay, Ed," she said calmly as she took out cooking utensils, pots, pans, ingredients, and two aprons, putting one on while giving Ed his._

_Ed nodded sub-consciously as he continued to stare fearfully at the razor sharp edges of the knives that appeared to look like needles instead of normal knives._

"_Cooking is a lot like alchemy," Winry explained, "The ingredients are the raw materials; the pans, pots, cutting boards, mixing bowls and all that other stuff are the transmutation circles; and finally, the process of making things is the energy, analysis, destroying, and recreating the raw materials into something new."_

_Ed looked at Winry and continued to nod. He took in all the information that she told him, completely understood what she said. "But, where's the Equivalent Exchange to make it taste good?"_

_Winry stood there thinking about how to answer the question. "Umm," she thought carefully, "I'd say it is how much effort you put into it. The more effort you use, the better it tastes."_

Edward was finally finished. He had put the leftovers into Akamaru's food bowl. He looked proudly at the bowls of food. Then he put them all on a tray that he just transmuted and carried them to the table where all the young ninjas sat waiting.

"That smells great!" Kiba said, inhaling the scent of the food.

Ed had a proud glint in his eyes. All the effort on learning how to cook paid off! He set the tray on the table and gave each person a bowl of food.

"Hey, why are you wearing a girly apron?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of food. He eyed Ed as he placed a food bowl in front of Akamaru.

"I'm wearing it because SOMEONE'S uncle has no sense of taste," Ed said, glaring at Neji as he untied a knot at the back of the apron.

"I actually agree with you," Neji responded unaffected by Ed's glare as he imagined a disturbing picture of Hiashi wearing that same apron.

Ed sat down and looked at the chopsticks. Then he glanced over to how the others used it. He tried to imitate everyone else, only to fail miserably. His anger and frustration got hold of him; so he just grabbed them and stabbed them into the noodles, using it similarly as to a fork.

Everyone stared at Ed's aggressive movements. Tenten giggled a bit at how pathetically Ed acted. Neji, still finding the scene amusing, felt the already small amount of pride he had left shimmer away. How could he get beaten by this pathetic shrimp? He didn't know how or why. Kiba chuckled softly and whispered softly to Akamaru.

Hinata reached over and showed the short-tempered Ed at how to use the chopsticks. Ed was quite grateful for Hinata's help and he quickly learned how to use them.

"Thanks, Hinatan, seeing that you are the ONLY one that decided to help me, instead of sitting there laughing," Ed said glaring at the other ninjas that were stifling their laughter.

"You're welcome," Hinata said softly, her fingers began to fidget.

* * *

The table was cleared and everyone was quite satisfied that they didn't have to order in food.

"Ed, when did you learn how to cook?" Kiba asked as Akamaru leapt to his lap to peer over the table to see if there was more.

"It was when me and my brother blew up half of a house," Ed replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Neji asked.

"The punishment for exploding part of the house was to help Winry in the Hell Kitchen." Ed stated calmly. Then he shivered remembering the murderous glint in Winry's eyes during that time.

"Someone your age CAN'T make food this good!" Tenten remarked.

"You're ageist aren't you?" Ed asked glaring at Tenten.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Tenten said defensively, "Normally, it takes a while to learn how to cook as good as you do! And look how sma- young you are! So, how old are you?" she continued, catching herself before she said "small."

"Hmm, I was sixteen when I went through the Gate, then I arrived at Germany as age eighteen. So there was a time difference by two years from Amestris and Germany. I don't know the difference between Amestris and Konoha or Germany and Konoha."

"Then, let's find out by comparing you with us." Neji said coolly as he got up. "Tenten and I are twelve, and Kiba and Hinata are eleven," Then he pondered for a minute as the others continued to stare impatiently at him. "Ed, you seem and look younger than Kiba and Hinata and you are shorter than Hinata and definitely shorter than your age group."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed screamed fiercely, just about ready to slug Neji, but Kiba stopped him.

"As I was saying, I think you would be . . . around ten." Neji concluded.

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed. "The time difference from Germany and Konoha is eight years?! It sounds unheard of! It can't be THAT much!" He sighed as his anger began to quiet down.

"Guess so. If you are fifteen, then you'll definitely be considered a midget," Neji stated.

"GYAH! That would be HORRIBLE!" Ed said with petty worry on his face, "I'm sticking with ten!"

* * *

**Hmm . . . I'm not quite sure there was a time difference between Germany and Konoha, but let's just say there was. I need Neji to be the oldest. Not exactly, but I sort of do.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! And, no, there are no pairings, I think. I can't write romantic things. It isn't me and Kit-chan's forte. So no EdXHina, if you guys are thinking that. The next chapter should come out around . . . July 12. Okay? Please review! Just press the button below the explanations and write at least 1 word of a feedback! It's easy and I don't expect you to write a short story! (Unless you want to.) Hope you liked chapter 3!**

***Getsuyoubi is Monday in Japanese.**

**Now, for some Japanese honorifics. You might have seen a bit during the story. Here's a guide for later uses on the story, your own stories to make it have more of a japanese culture, and understanding a bit Japanese politeness.**

**-san is used most frequently because it is an all-purpose honorific; just use it if you can't think of any other honorific. -sama is for someone of a higher ranking. -tono or -dono is for a higher ranking than -sama. -tan is for showing endearment. -chan is for younger people, and girls, or a female who have a closer relationship to you than -san (a ****_friendship_** **sort of relationship). -kun is for guys, or someone of a lower rank than you. -Sensei would be used towards teachers. -Sempai is used for a student that is a higher grade than you and -Kohai is the exact opposite. Bozu is an informal way to address a boy; technically "squirt", "kid", and "short-stuff". Sometimes there aren't any honorifics. Whenever the name is left blank, it would be addressing yourself, a really, really close relationship, or it would be counted as offensive.**


	4. Edward Gets a Job

**

* * *

**

Hi! Again! Thanks for those who are still reading! (Really happy) It means that the story isn't going to crash!

**I have just one favor to ask you. Can you critique? I mean actual specific comments. I've mostly been getting "I like it." But you don't have to do. (You probably know what I'm going to say now. Don't you?) You have free will, so use it. But. I NEED TO KNOW THAT MY STORY IS BAD! (Weird. Well, technically how bad and where it is) Compliments sometimes make me quesy! ; ; I'm just a strange writer.**

**If you're wondering why Ed has to do ALL THIS STUFF, well, I need it for the plot. :P More like sub-plot, but who cares?**

**Well, enjoy! And I don't own anything. Just the plot, that will come up . . . soon. Hopefully, soon enough for you guys.**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"Edward Gets a Job"

The next morning, Ed heard a knock on the front door. He got up dazedly and walked over to the door to open it.

Outside was Hiashi, looking down at the him, "Good morning, Ed,"

"Good afternoon" Ed said looking up at Hiashi. His words were slurred and tired; and he clearly didn't know what time of day it was.

Hiashi chuckled, "Tired?"

Ed nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hiashi entered into the house and was greeted by Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted Hiashi formally.

"Good morning," Hiashi said and turned to Kiba and Tenten, "and thank you for looking after Hinata and Neji."

Kiba and Tenten nodded their heads sleepily.

"Are you all ready for school today?" Hiashi asked, taking command, "What will you do Ed?"

"I'm going to the library." Ed replied.

Hiashi smiled and nodded again. "So, did you guys order in again?" he asked as he looked through the refrigerator if there were leftovers.

"The day before yesterday, we did, but yesterday, Ed made lunch and dinner. Ed is pretty good cook," Tenten said. "Sorry, but there aren't any leftovers from yesterday and the day before; we ate it all."

Hiashi's eyes showed doubt and anger, but that soon vanished.

* * *

The young ninjas and the alchemist walked along a dirt trail going to town where the library and the school were.

Ed was followed idly behind them. He began looking at his surroundings while he walked; comparing them with Germany and Amestris. Konoha was different from the other two worlds. Konoha has vast amounts of forests. The buildings in a town were grouped closely together and were sort of botched up. While Germany and Amestris had less trees and the building were spread apart and they were carefully constructed to endure as much things that could knock them down.

"Okay Ed. This is the library and next door is the bookstore," Tenten told him when they stopped right in front of two small buildings.

"No one reads that much books, do they." Ed remarked, looking at the buildings with disdain.

"So true," Kiba said, "Most of it is about ninja stuff, too."

Ed frowned. He's probably going to be able to read every book in the bookstore and in the library in about a few hours or so; especially with the lack of books in both buildings.

"Okay, see you after school," Neji said as he went to the direction of the ninja school.

Ed continued to frown discontentedly as he entered the tiny library.

* * *

Ed had read practically all of the books in both the library and the bookstore. He had scanned through on things about ninjas. He memorized maps, how the economy works, sciences, the history of the ninja world, and anything else that seems practical.

He began flipping through some manga and some other fiction books just to pass the time. Before long, he even read all of that, too.

Seeing he had nothing else to read, he went outside to wait for the others.

He sat outside on bench in front of the bookstore. He tried to pass the time by recalling everything that he had read, making sure he didn't forget anything. He hadn't.

Ed sighed, head bent back, looking up at the sky with his arms stretched out and fingers intertwined in front of his face, staring at the auto-mail and the organic hand.

Ed was bored. Horrible memories popped into his head. He started thinking about things he didn't want to think about. He hated being bored, feeling just like Al in those constant interminable nights during their painful journey on seeking the Philosopher's Stone. And knowing that, he felt even worse; like everything was his fault.

Ed pressed his crossed fingers to his face, covering his eyes. He felt the cold hard metal of his auto-mail against his skin.

"Bored?" a voice called out to him.

Ed jolted upright, nearly falling off the edge of the bench, and saw Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Tenten standing right in front of him. "Yeah. I read practically every book in the library and the bookstore," Ed grunted angrily.

Everyone gawked at him, but Neji just nodded. He pulled that thing off, too, when he was also around Ed's age.

Ed got off the bench and stretched. "C'mon, I want to go back so I can eat something!"

* * *

Tenten and Kiba had parted from Ed, Hinata and Neji along the way to the Hyugas' house. And now Neji and Hinata were working on Hinata's homework while Ed and Hiashi talked idly.

"Hey, Hiashi," Ed said rudely as he chomped on a granola bar, "Why does Neji and Hinatan need to be 'baby-sitted' by Kiba and Tenten? Not that I don't think that they are good people, which they are, but, can't Neji and Hinatan handle themselves? Unless they are so dependent that they need help from their friends?" Ed glared at Hiashi as if to say, "We kids aren't that stupid you know; we can take care of ourselves."

Hiashi just stared at him with a questioning look. "Well, Hinata is quite young and probably incapable on handling herself," Hiashi began. Edward rolled his eyes at that lame arguement. "And, ah, I just sort of don't . . . trust Neji."

"Is it the reasonable hatred he placed upon the Main branch because of the legacy curse of the Cadet Branch in the Hyuga clan?"

Hiashi looked taken aback. "So, you know?" he asked cautiously. He doesn't want the guest to know about the hateful curse placed upon every Cadet Branch member.

"Read it off a book." Ed replied care freely, taking another bit out of his snack.

Hiashi stared at the alchemist. Ed was sort of suspicious, as if he held many secrets, some of them Ed himself might not know.

* * *

On the next day, Ed had nothing to do, so he followed the ninjas into town on the way to ninja school.

"Are you sure that you know the way back?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me, I memorized all the maps from the library, so I can't get lost!" Ed reassured him.

Neji nodded and continued to walk.

As the Ed, Hinata, and Neji entered the town, they heard worried murmurs from civilians.

"Did you see that storm last night?" one said.

"Yeah, I heard it destroyed more than half of this town!" Another one replied.

"My family and I were about to call in a repair person, but we found out we can't afford it because of how much damage was done to the house," someone else said apprehensively.

"Repairs are all too expensive and take way too long! And the all the weathermen say that there would be many more storms coming up! We won't stand a chance!" a worried mother cried.

Ed, Hinata and Neji heard the concern from the townspeople. Neji and Hinata began to worry for them, but Ed just smiled.

"Why are you just standing there smiling, Ed? Aren't you worried? And how about a little bit of sympathy for the poor people?" Neji asked with dull concern.

"No," Ed replied, "I just found something to do!" Ed raced over to the townspeople and began talking to them.

"What is Edward thinking?" Neji muttered under his breathe.

"He's probably going to repair houses." Hinata inferred.

Neji and Hinata continued to walk to their school, watching Ed try suppressing his anger at the civilians.

* * *

Ed ran over to a group of people that murmured apprehensively. He stopped near the circle, catching their attention.

"What's a pipsqueak doing here?" a man said distastefully.

Edward tensed up,_ if I wasn't trying to be nice to you idiots, you would be slugged to the NEXT country! _He thought angrily. His eyes sparked up with pure anger.

"Oh, look, he's sensitive with his height! Isn't that cute!" the same man mocked, "So, what do you want?"

Ed looked up and smiled angrily, the tip of his mouth twitched with rage, "I heard you people need repairs on your houses. I can fix them all sometime today; cheap, and fast."

Then a woman stepped forward and peered at the angry child with a worried expression etched all over her face, "Oh, but you're so young! We can't possibly ask for such a difficult task to someone your age!"

"Ageist," Ed muttered under his breath. No one heard him. "I've fixed many other things when I was . . . uh . . . err . . . five." He hesitated trying to remember what age he learned alchemy.

"But how old are you now?" the woman asked gently.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Ed answered roughly.

"He's fresh." Another man muttered.

"The shrimp should be at home and should be taught some manners," the first man commented.

This time, Ed couldn't hold in his rage. He ran over to the man and uppercut his chin. Before anyone knew what was going on, the man crashed into a store, breaking it and Ed started going on his usual rants. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GONNA CALL ME?! HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT?! SHORT-TEMPERED?! SOMEONE THAT CAN'T BE DISTINGUISHED FROM GRAINS OF SAND?!" Ed screamed.

Everyone stared at the damage done to the building, then at the screaming kid. Some people started inching away from the still angry child. The man started to get up until the owner of the store barged out through the door.

"Who the heck did this to my store?!" the shopkeeper yelled.

Ed grumbled undistinguishable words under his breath. He marched over to the destruction site and clapped his hands together and pressed them on the ground. Alchemic light engulfed both the alchemist and the building.

The light subsided, and the townspeople stared at the repaired building.

Ed looked at the fixed wall with great satisfaction. "Better?"

The man nodded stupidly.

"H-how can you fix the building so fast?" a woman muttered, staring at where the hole was.

Immediately, people started crowding like a murder of hungry crows around Ed to ask him to fix their houses.

"Okay, okay! I promise to fix all of your houses!" Ed said to keep everyone from running each other and himself over.

* * *

Ed fixed many houses and possessions. He soon became quite popular for working fast and for only twenty or so yen, only raising the price by a little if he had to buy raw materials for the transmutation, or depending on how hard the item was to analyze and transmute.

Neji and Hinata found Ed sitting on a bench eating a bright blue Popsicle, tinkering with something strange. Next to him was a bag with tons of possessions, a wallet bulging with change, and two towering piles of books.

"Hi, Ed!" Hinata called over to him as she ran over.

Ed just nodded with the Popsicle still sticking out of his mouth as he examined the device.

"You've become quite famous around the town, Edward," Neji said.

Ed looked up with the frozen treat still in his mouth. He had a questioning look on his face. He pulled to Popsicle out of his mouth. "I am?"

"Yeah, we were looking for you, so we asked some people for a location to where you were. Each time, they said that you were in somebody's house fixing stuff. Everyone started jabbering on and on about how good you are and stuff." Neji said.

Ed the questioning look quickly changed into a bright, cocky smile, "I'm so amazing, right?"

"Ed? What are in the bag? D-did you steal them? Or did you buy them?" Hinata asked, pointing to the bag.

Ed looked at the bag and pointed at it, "You mean this? It's a bag of stuff that people want me to fix. It's not much. Since alchemy requires you to know the structures, the elements and all that stuff, and I'm not familiar with the things here, I have to find the structures and all that out," Ed sighed and looked at the device in his hands, "What's this?" he held it up towards the Hyugas.

Neji and Hinata stared at it. The device was clearly beaten up, and a few parts look like it was going to fall out. Wires hung limply over the cover; nuts and bolts appeared to break at the slightest touch; memory chips were bent ever so slightly; and it looked absutely worthless.

"I'd have to say it's a . . . portable game system." Neji concluded.

"Okay," Ed said as he got up and collected everything together, "Let's go back. I'm hungry." He began balancing everything in his arms.

"Maybe it would be better if we help you carry," Neji offered.

"Thanks! 'ppreciate it!" Ed said struggling under the weight.

Neji and Hinata both took some of the load from Ed's hands and began walking back to their house.

* * *

"Ah! You're right! Ed's cooking is good!" Hiashi exclaimed as he carefully tasted the food as if it was some sort of instant kill poison.

"You think?" Ed said. His cocky smile reappeared. "Oh! And I can finally pay for the stay at your house!" He made a bee-line to his room.

_Okay, one US dollar is about ninety-five yen,_ Ed calculated in his head, _and normally, I would have to pay 'bout twenty dollars a day, and I can slowly pay for the other days I stayed here that I couldn't pay, so I should pay two-thousand yen a day for a month; and after that I can pay 1,900 yen. That should suffice!_

Ed took two-thousand yen from the wallet and walked back to the table. He showed Hiashi the money. "This is the payment for my stay." he said firmly.

Hiashi stared at the money and then to Ed's stern face. "I don't want it. I'm really happy if you stay without you paying. How did you get that much money in the first place?"

Ed crossed his arms and glared at him. "I got it from repairing houses. Now, here." Ed said, sticking his arm out with the wad of cash.

"No, no. I can't accept money from you!" Hiashi said smiling.

Ed stubbornly put the money on the table. "Too bad," he muttered childishly, and sat down into the chair next to him.

Hiashi sighed and accepted the money, seeing that there was no other options resulting from the headstrong child. "He's so stubborn. I wonder where he got that from." he said under his breath.

* * *

**YAH! Chapter 4 done! Hope you liked it! Somehow, I feel like Ed was OOC . . . Please review and vote for if you want the "deadline" thing or not! Next chapter is coming on July 25! The next chapter is menacing! OOOH! And after that, the real plot starts. Well, first the sub-plot (Yes, a nice short sub-plot. One that is as short as Ed. Only 2 chapters.)that has to do a bit with the plot, and then the real plot, or was it two short sub-plots? You'll have to wait and see! 'Cause I've already planned EVERYTHING out! :P**

**Please press the little button on the bottom and review! PLEASE?! I'm on my hands and knees! (sorta . . . maybe . . . . no . . . Sorry)**

**. . . There is something wrong with the upload thing. Whenever I decide to change something on it, it doesn't save, no matter how many times I do it. . . Now I'm "mad."**


	5. Death of the Hyuga Clan

**Chapter five! YAH! Told you it will be menacing! Enjoy!**

**I've been asked if this story was yaoi. But, I'm sorry (rabid) fangirls/anyone that likes yaoi. I hate yaoi and I'm planning on NOT writing that. 1) Yaoi is . . . d-weird. 2) I don't like it. 3) I'm not great with anything that goes along the lines of romance. It's the same with Kit-chan. The reason why Ed and Neji are the main characters is because . . . well . . . I can't tell you or else I will spoil the story. ; ; No yaoi. Maybe sibling love (will be explained later on. Also a bit of a reason on why we made Ed 10), if you call it that . . . But no yaoi. NO.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"The Death of the Hyuga Clan"

A dark shadow raced through the night. A kunai in his hands gleamed in the faint light of the black skies. He leapt from house to house, occasionally going in one and leaving; with a kunai dripping with glimmering, crimson blood.

He leapt onto a post in front of the red moon; a moon filled sadness, sorrow and anger. His shadow was visible upon the ground. A long, thin ponytail fluttered in the wind. The kunai was held in front of his face as he stood straight on the thin, wooden pole. His eyes were filled with bloodlust as he stood silently.

He leapt away in a blur, then began running through the woods; racing straight to a particular house.

* * *

Ed couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned on his futon. Finally, he flipped on his back with his arms spread out; staring at the ceiling with his blanket on the floor.

He didn't know why he couldn't go to sleep. He had nothing on his mind; but he kept getting a feeling that he shouldn't fall asleep. It annoyed him.

He forcefully turned on the lights, but soon regretted doing so. The light stung at his eyes, so he carelessly turned them back off.

Ed laid back down on the futon. Once again, he started tossing and turning; trying to fall asleep.

Then he heard a door creak open and footsteps wondering around the house. _Maybe someone else is still up and bored,_ Ed thought as he tried to push an unsettling feeling that erupted in the pit of his stomach.

He flipped over onto his side with his back facing towards the door. Ed watched the dark, green curtains flutter in the wind through the open window. Breathing in the fresh air of Konoha made him feel better a bit. But only by a bit.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp. Squee. Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp._

Ed heard the soft noise clearly. The footsteps sounded like it was going to Hiashi's room; the room right next to Ed's.

_Maybe Hiashi was getting something! Yeah, that's it!_ Ed thought as the sickening feeling returned. But that reasoning was backed off by cold, hard proof. He should have heard first a series of footsteps, then a creak from a door, after that, another series of footsteps and then a slam from a closing door, and ending with a small amount of footsteps. But what Ed heard wasn't like that. It started with a creak of a door, then footsteps, then an opening door, and ending with a small amount of footsteps. That made him nervous.

_Tmp. Gasp. Tmp, tmp. Shink. Flomp. Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp._

Those series of noises disturbed Edward greatly. Shink? He tried to push the feeling aside._ Calm yourself, Edward Elric. It's probably your imagination! _Ed thought, reassuring himself. _This place is isolated, and it doesn't even appear on the map! Yeah, it's just your imagination. Just you-_

_Slam! Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp._

The footsteps became faster, heading right towards his room. Ed began to get up, leaning on his forearm. His gold eyes glanced behind him, but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

_Whoosh! Slam! Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp._

The sounds were right in his room and the footsteps sounded like if someone was running right towards him. By pure instinct, Ed removed the support of his forearm and rolled over with his auto-mail arm covering his upper body.

_CHING!_

The sound rang in the house. Ed felt something pushing against his auto-mail arm. A dark, looming character held a shining kunai; bloodlustful, rusty-colored eyes gleamed in the darkness. For some reason, the person seemed familiar.

Time seemed to have frozen around Ed and his attacker. The curtains behind him were the only thing that moved. Fluttering in and out of the window; flapping around with the wind, oblivious to what was going on.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, still holding back the crimson-colored knife with his auto-mail.

The attacker smiled maliciously. "I've found you," he said simply.

Suddenly, two doors slammed opened and two sets of footsteps sounded in the house, running right towards Ed's room.

The attacker glanced over his shoulder, watching the hallway brighten up with light. Without thinking twice, he flipped over Ed, using the kunai as a lever and the auto-mail as an axis. The strange person then hastily leapt through the window.

Ed stared dumfounded at the open window. His mind replayed over and over again the event, watching the person jump out of the window again and again.

"Ed! What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she and Neji entered the room; concerned looks were etched on their faces.

"That is messed up," Ed said simply, replaying the event again. "That intruder is messed up."

Neji nodded as Ed got up. "Why didn't we hear him or her?" Neji asked.

"It could have been pretty soft and it all happened near this room, so maybe we couldn't hear it," Hinata inferred.

Neji nodded. "Lets go check on Hiashi-sama," he announced, spinning around and began walking out the door.

Ed froze. He remembered he first heard the series of sounds at Hiashi's room. Something big and BAD could have happened to him.

Ed, Neji, and Hinata went to Hiashi's room. Ed placed his hand on the doorknob. His hand shook violently; he remembered the door slam shut after the person left Hiashi's room; so Ed didn't have any reassurance, because now he knew that something DID happen to Hiashi, good or bad. Of course, he preferred the first choice like any sane person would.

Ed slowly opened the door and flicked on the lights. He just stopped there, not knowing what to do next.

Neji, who was behind Ed, peeked over Ed's head and his eyes grew wide, but his face still remained expressionless. Hinata, who was also behind the tiny blonde kid, peeked over Ed's shoulder and her eyes grew round with horror.

Hiashi lied motionlessly at the edge of his bed. One of his hands and his head dangled limply over the edge of the bed. Hiashi's face was frozen with horror. But what was the most terrifying thing in the room was the blood that oozed out of Hiashi's neck, dripping on the wooden floor, creating a giant pool of red liquid on the ground; blank, glassy, white eyes remained open unblinkingly, staring at the three.

The head of the Hyuga clan was as good as dead.

Hinata walked slowly over to her dead dad's corpse. She quivered as she inched closer. "F-father?" Hinata said in a quivering voice; fear, horror, doubt, and concern all coated her simple word. "Y-you aren't dead, right? F-father?" But nothing came out of the dead man's mouth. "Please answer me," she pleaded, her irises seemed to quiver from horror. Still, no noise came out. No breathing. Hiashi remained motionless, limp. Dead. Only thing that moved near the dead body was the blood that dripped rhytmically. By then, Hinata broke down, her knees slammed onto the ground.

Ed took a step forward, just about to go over to her and comfort the poor girl, but he froze. What would he say? He was never great at comforting people when they cried. When Winry started crying when he and Al were burning their house down, all Edward could do was smile and say, "You were always a crybaby," like he usually does when she cried, but Winry just cried harder. Anybody would do better than him.

Ed pushed that thought away, walked towards Hinata and squatted down next to her. Hinata ignored Ed, still having her head buried in her hands, crying. She completely ignored him.

Ed glanced up to Neji behind him, hoping for him to jump in and comfort his little cousin since Ed himself is a complete failure at such things. But the hope just diminished into pure hatred. Neji just stood there. His blank expression remained and he just stared at the corpse of his uncle. Or maybe his expression wasn't ALL blank. It was just empty of horror, fear, concern, or disbelief. Neji turned around and left. The corner of Neji's mouth was turned upward. He was . . . SMILING?! _Does he hate the Main Branch that much?_ Ed thought angrily. His left hand clenched tightly.

Pure anger and hatred coursed through Ed's body. He just wanted to run over to the older boy and slug him right to hell. But logic blocked the temptation._ What will I get from doing that? _Ed thought angrily._ He finally gets his so-called "revenge." That stupid, poor, sick bastard. _

Ed stared at the ground at his feet. He raked his mind for any words of comfort to say, but that just put regret in his mind.

_This is all my fault! Once again, I let someone die!_ Ed thought. He gritted his teeth. _I was awake the whole time. I-I could have stopped this from happening! And that person only wanted me, not the Hyugas, if I have left earlier, none of this would have happened! It's my fault! Damn it._

Ed shook tensely. His hand clenched tighter until it was deathly white. The hatred and anger wasn't aimed at Neji anymore, it was at himself.

Ed turned and faced Hinata; and replaced any emotions that were on his face by a fake smile. "Hey, Hinatan," Ed said. _Why am I smiling?! Then that only means I'm no better than Neji!_ he thought. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind and continued. "If you cry, the person you're crying for will only cry harder on the other side." Ed said. It was the same quote that Winry used when Trisha died. It was a petty superstition, but it works all the same.

Hinata looked at Ed; her eyes were puffed up from crying so hard. She sniffed, but remained silent.

Ed got up; his bangs hid his face. He turned around and began to walk away. He stopped, "Go back to sleep. We can bury him tomorrow; it's too dark," he said quietly.

Hinata nodded and hiccupped.

Ed walked to the door of Hiashi's room, but he stopped once more; his auto-mail hand pressed lightly against the edge of the doorway. "I'm sorry" Ed muttered; his face was still covered by his bangs. Memories of Hiashi popped in his head. He was a good person, but just way too formal. Guilt began piling up on Ed's shoulders, squishing him to the ground. This time, instead of walking, he ran into his room.

Ed slammed the shoji paper sliding door harshly, nearly making it bounce back open. He went back onto his futon and laid face down on the pillow. He thought about many things: his past, his sins, and the event that just occurred. None of them were happy or pleasant. The already overflowing pile of guilt piled up higher.

Ed just laid there, thinking.

Not doing anything else.

* * *

Ed, Neji, and Hinata walked towards the Hokage's building. They saw a very old man talking to a ninja.

The old man looked away from that ninja. He raised a white eyebrow and turned back to the ninja and dismissed him. The ninja bowed formally and walked out through the door, weaving between the blockade of kids and the doorway.

"Come in," the old man said, motioning them to come over.

Ed, Hinata and Neji walked into the room and faced the old man.

"Who's he?" Ed asked as he pointed at the old man.

"Show him some respect. He's the 3rd Hokage." Neji said in a hushed tone.

Ed's eyes grew big. "Wow. Isn't he too old to be the top ninja?" he asked. Everyone in the room chose to ignore the rude question.

"I was about to send someone to bring you here, but it seems that you came before I could send a messenger," the Hokage began, "Nice for you to come to my office Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga and . . ." he said as he pondered on whom was the short blonde kid.

"Ed Elric," Ed said.

"Ah! You are the one who has been fixing all the possessions of the citizens for us! Thank you," the Hokage said, "But, I thought you were a bit taller though."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP THAT ISN'T VISIBLE IN A COMPLETELY EMPTY COCKTAIL GLASS?!" Ed screamed.

Neji quickly grabbed Ed's collar before he did something rash. He pulled forcefully to keep him back. "Shut up, Ed."

The Hokage laughed care freely. "You have quite a temper, don't you? Young people these days!" he said happily.

"OH! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO CALL ME A SHORT-TEMPERED MIDGET!" Ed continued.

"Calm down you short-tempered midget, it's nothing to get so worked up about," Neji said collectively, completely unaffected by Ed's outraged glare. "So what did you want us for?" he asked.

"How about you go first" the Hokage suggested.

Neji nodded. Hinata began fidgeting sadly. "Yesterday night, Hiashi-sama was murdered" Neji said calmly.

The old man's eyes were filled with concern and worry. "It seems that you two are the last two Hyuga clan members" he sighed.

* * *

**Finished Chapter five! Hmm . . . ****I have a sudden feeling that either my pride and self-esteem is really low, or my story stinks. Which do you guys think? There are a lot of OOCs in here, I apologize. I'm trying my best. (Please don't say that my "best" isn't good enough. I hate that. I've already heard that more than too many times) And this is probably the chapter that would have the most foul language . . . I'm not that sure. Ed does have a colorful vocabulary. And, oh, this isn't a cliffhanger. I don't know what to write after that. Sort of. Only just a bit, but it won't fit in to what I stopped at. Sorry. :P**

**On the next chapter, the real plot starts (or sub-plot, but even that is important for the story :P) and when me and Kit-chan actually started writing for the original. It's a little shojo-ish because Kit-chan was the one that made the sub-plot. I write shonen. HAVE FUN! **

**Okay, I have just one question to ask you. Who do you think is NOT the antagonist (bad guy) of "A Metal Heart"? I'm curious on what you guys think. To help you think, the bad guy is the person who was at the beginning of the chapter, intruded into the Hyugas' house, murdered the Hyugas, and is not the Homunculi and not an OC, or any minor characters like Rose, Lyra, Dante, Scar, Fuery, etc, and is a FMA character. Just give me a list of people you think that _ISN'T_ going to the antagonist. I need to know who will feel the "fullblast" of my story. 'Kay? Just put it in on the review.**

**As promised, I'll update on . . . July 25. And please review! Pretty please? With a whichever topping you wish on top? Please? (I'm getting desperate here! I like reviews!!!! Even though I got quite a few on Chapter 4 . . . But PLEASE?!)**


	6. I'm so very sorry

I am seriously sorry for not making the "deadline." I'm very, very, VERY sorry. Truly sorry. I have no excuses. I know that I promised you guys. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. At least there isn't a cliffhanger, right? And . . .  
I don't know when I should put up the next "deadline." Sorry.  
Why?  
1) As you already know, my self-esteem and pride is going down really fast. I think it's below 0 even . . .  
2) I'm still proofreading the next chapter. I'm not satisfied with it.  
3) I'm going on vacation for a bit more than 2 weeks. I promise to try to find some time to work on A Metal Heart.  
4) Okay, I'm busy with trying to finish writing the "original" of Optimistic. Or else Kit-chan will MURDER me! Try to understand . . . Please?

Again, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for all this. And I know those 4 things aren't excuses (They shouldn't be . . .), but still, try to understand?

Okay, this is really bugging me. I've been working so hard on trying to meet the "deadlines," but I don't even know if you guys still want me to continue that. It's driving me insane. Here I am, working for something that you might not like! (Sorry for the outburst . . .) Please vote on my poll on my profile to tell me how you feel about the "deadlines." Please? It will close . . . some time . . . Sorry.

If you have anything to say, please PM me. You can put a review on this, but I perfer you not to. I'm going to replace this later, when I get the time. (I'm sorry) Do whatever you want. You have free will, so use it. (I'm so predictable) Feel free to do anything. PM, review (perfer you not to, but you can still do it.), vote or not vote, and all that stuff.  
Without free will, you're just puppets, doing whatever someone tells you to. Life is about choices. Choices that are either good or bad. So choose which one.

And, again, I'm truly sorry for all this. I'll try to prevent something like this to happen again. But no promises. Sorry.

I said sorry too much on this, didn't I? (Let's see how many times . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .)


	7. A Lonely Christmas

**Merry Christams, and any other holidays you celebrate! Here's the present for you guys that are following this! And this really fits in the season. I haven't finished Optimistic yet, but I think it'll be okay. I made you guys suffer for enough, and I'm sorry. I'm planning to actually post Optimistic in pretty soon. Why, you ask? Because, before, I had a bit more pride in this story, and didn't have that little self-esteem. So, before I lack courage and self-esteem in Optimistic, I'm posting it before I regret it, like this one. Yes? No?**

**Sorry for how I ended Chapter 5. Now, I regret that. But seriously, I don't know what to write after that. Hmm, it feels scattered now. Oh well. Hopefully, you'll understand all the same. We're still trying really hard to keep all of the characters . . . in character. We apologize for that. Do you think alarm clocks go "Erk"? And is there Christmas in Konoha? I know that there isn't in mangaka world, but how about Konoha? Okay, self-esteem is definitley really low . . . **

**And I apologize for all those little things before. Enjoy!**

**Fun fact: This is where Kit-chan and I actually start working together. If you were to see our original, the chapters before won't even appear. Kit-chan made this sub-plot, so give her the credit, and I finalized it . . . sort of . . . I stink at this stuff, right? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Same case as Kit-chan.**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"A Lonely Christmas"

_Erk! Erk! Erk! Erk! _

Hinata slammed the alarm clock off that sat at the side of her bed. She sleepily looked at the calendar behind the clock; staring at the box where the date would be for that day. Around the box was a glop of green with colorful polka dots in it. She stared at it for a minute, wondering what in the world did she draw. What was it? What was it? What was . . . ?

Hinata perked up and threw the blanket to her feet, finally recognizing what was the green glop that she drew a couple of weeks ago.

It was a Christmas tree.

Hinata got out of bed and changed. She raced down a flight of stairs and skidded to a stop near a Christmas tree. Underneath the stubby pine tree were eight presents wrapped with motley paper. She smiled with glee, just like a little kid. She always loved the spirit of Christmas, even though she had absolutely no idea what the holiday is celebrating about. (1) It was all about giving and being joyful, and that would be all that Hinata would want.

Suddenly she heard an uneven set of footsteps. Hinata snapped around; it was Ed.

"Cold weather makes me freeze!" Ed complained as his left hand rubbed the right shoulder auto-mail port.

"Then go get more clothes on," Neji said as he was walking down the staircase.

"Fine!" Ed replied as he walked back up the stairs, "You better not do anything while I'm gone." He pointed at Neji and Hinata, frowning.

"Don't worry, we won't," Neji assured dully.

Ed smiled and walked back up the stairs.

"Nii-san?" Hinata said once Ed was out of earshot. "Could I just open one present?"

"No," Neji said in a harsher tone than necessary.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Hinata said, taken aback at the sudden harsh tone. Being sensitive ever since her dad's death, she began to cry. Did Neji hate her? Does he hate her now? Does he? Does he?

"It's OK," Neji said gently, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He put his arms lightly around the sniffing girl and began rocking her.

Ed was walking down the stairs as he saw Hinata crying. Anger coursed through him. Neji was the one who nearly killed Hinata at pure free will. He was the person who smiled at Hiashi's death with a satisfied grin. Ed quickly ran down the stairs to face Neji. (2)

"What did you do to Hinatan?" Ed demanded forcefully, arms crossed and his piercing eyes drilled through Neji.

"Nothing; it's all fine. Right, Hinata?" Neji replied, looking down at Hinata.

Hinata nodded, agreeing with her cousin.

Ed's eyes were still filled with skepticism. "Alright," he said simply.

Neji felt hurt from the fierce intensity of the doubt in Ed's gold eyes. He sighed. "Ed, you're the youngest; you open the presents first" he said to get away from the subject at hand.

"Hmm?" Ed peeked out from behind a refrigerator door with a bight red apple in his mouth. "We agreed to each take turn on who was to open the presents first each year. Remember? Since I opened them last year, it's your turn Neji," Ed pointed out.

Neji nodded, remembering their deal last year. He took three presents that said "Neji" on them. One of them was from Hinata; the other two were from Edward. He opened the two from Ed. One of them was a portable game system. The other present was a Rubik's Cube.

"I usually see you bored, so I decided to make you those," Ed explained, noticing Neji stare at the presents questioningly.

He nodded and opened the other present that was from Hinata. It was a clear plastic container that held bandages along with some of his favorite sweets._ Good, something practical, _Neji thought. "Thank you" he said expressionlessly.

"You're welcome" Ed said, "You're next, Hinatan!"

A smile crept up Hinata's face as Ed and Neji passed the gifts to her.

"Open mine first!" Ed said excitedly, waiting impatiently for a bright smile to cover Hinata's countenance.

"Okay!" Hinata replied happily, wondering what Ed had given her.

The present was wrapped with shiny purple wrapping paper that reflected the light. It flashed across the walls and roof of the room, making the white walls tinted with purple; reflecting Ed's gaudy tastes.

Hinata slowly peeled off the edges of the gift. She liked saving the wrapping paper, no matter what it looked like. She wanted to keep it. The gift was a large package of glue. She stared at it questioningly. It was . . . glue, and . . . why glue? Maybe it was for her arts and crafts side of her. "Thanks?" she said, not knowing what else to say.

"It goes with the other thing I gave you," Ed explained, noticing the quizical look on the little girl's face.

Excited, Hinata snatched the other gift Ed gave to her. She started unwrapping it, slowly peeling off the sticky tape off the sparkly paper.

"I bet I gave Hinatan a better present than you!" Ed gloated unreasonably; being the proud, impulsive person he was.

"Does it matter?" Neji asked as he looked directly at Ed. _Yeah, it does sorta matter. And I'm NOT going to lose to you! Besides, you probably don't even have the chance,_ He thought, sounding a lot like Ed.

"Yeah it does!" Ed shouted. He didn't want to lose to Neji either; not now, not ever.

"Ed, please stop shouting!" Hinata implored. Her ears rang from the loud volume of Ed's shouting.

"Why should I?" Ed said. He was ready to argue with anyone, and he was ready to win.

"It's Christmas! Y-you're not s-supposed argue and fight on Christmas! And you don't even act like you r-respect Nii-san!" Hinata screamed at Ed as tears started to well up.

Ed blinked with shock at Hinata's screaming. It was quite unusual for Hinata to raise her voice to that certain volume.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It doesn't matter to me if Ed acts like he respects me or not," Neji said calmly.

Hinata looked up at Neji's calm face. "B-but, it matters to me!" she whimpered. "That means he doesn't care about you, Nii-san!"

"Of course I care 'bout Neji" Ed said gently. He didn't want to ignite Hinata's anger any further.

"W-why do y-you always y-yell at Nii-san, and speak s-softly to me then? And you have always blamed Nii-san for lots of things!" Hinata shouted.

Ed blinked once again and stared at the floorboards below his feet. His hands clenched tightly.

"I think you care more about me than you do with Nii-san!" Hinata concluded.

Ed's head shot up. "I don't!" he said defensively.

"You HATE Nii-san, don't you?!"

"No I don't! Yeah, I blame Neji a lot. But there is a reason! It's because HE nearly KILLED you in the Chunin exam on free will!" Ed reasoned, "I saw how beat up you were. I felt helpless . . . I couldn't do a thing to help . . . I couldn't help somebody that was suffering right in front of my eyes . . . I was completely useless . . ." his voice trailed off quietly.

"Of course you're useless!" Hinata screamed.

Ed flinched, and then stared at the floor with his teeth grinding together.

"You're nothing but deadweight in this house!" Hinata continued mercilessly.

Ed's eyes looked pained. Each malicious word stabbed him harshly.

"We're paying for your auto-mail, food, and everything else there is! We're using the money that Nii-san and I earned from our ninja missions! You just earn about 1,000 yen each day! And all you do is clapping your hands together while WE have to beat up bad guys! You get it easy! You never help with anything! Especially with my homework! Every time I ask for your help, you go up stairs and lock yourself in your room, saying that you need to finish your homework! What type of pointless homework do you have?! Baka! Baka! Useless Baka! (3)" Hinata screamed.

Ed clenched his fists tighter.

"So that's what you bottled up?" he asked, biting his bottom lip, "Okay." He walked to the front door, grabbed his favorite crimson coat, put it on and walked outside into the whirling blizzard, closing the door behind him.

Hinata watched Ed go outside onto the storming blizzard. Hatred and anger sparked in her white eyes. Good thing he left . . .

"I think you were a bit harsh, Hinata" Neji said as he walked down the stairs after Ed left, with a towering pile of books that was more than two times his height.

Hinata gaped. She was surprised to see ANYONE balance that much books and move as fast as Neji. Not to mention how "psychic" he was. When Hinata first screamed "You're useless" at Ed, he already had moved upstairs and began gathering all the books and papers that cluttered all over Ed's desk.

"W-what are y-you g-going to do?" Hinata asked as her temper shimmered down.

Neji smiled. "We're going to see what's behind his forced smile (4)" he replied simply.

* * *

Ed closed the door with a tiny click. He stood silently there, feeling the wind and ice whip painfully at his face. His fists slowly unfurled.

Ed sighed, seeing his warm breath precipitate against the cold outside air. His hand dropped back to his side, and then he ran.

_Why does it hurt so badly? _Ed thought. _It hurts as bad as when Al thought he was created artificially! (5)_

He continued running against the fierce winds of the blizzard; running miles and miles away. He didn't stop until he reached his destination that he had set firmly on his mind.

* * *

**After proofreading this, I (Yes, only me. Not counting Kit-chan) think my pride and self-esteem went down by 10s for each sentence . . . Please review to boost them up a notch... FLAME, FLAME,FLAME! I DON'T CARE!! FLAMES IS ALL THIS CHAPTER DESERVES!! **

**(1) Okay, I'm an atheist. Heheh. But, I'm not those types that start making fun of people who are Christians, Buddhists, etc. And I didn't want to offend people religious wise. This was the best I could do. Sorry if I still offended a few people. (One reason why I'm an atheist. I heard this random preacher making fun of other religions when I was young. Calling them idiots and stuff, and people who believe in wrong things. Idiots who believed in their religion, and would be "smart" if they were Christians. Really got me angry. If I wasn't as young as I was, I would have stood up and started yelling at him, even if it was a church. :P)**

**(2) I know that some people think this is EdXHina, but, no! Kit-chan and I never were great with romance stuff, and we had a failed attempt with one on our original. (NejiXTen, FYI) No, no, no romance and shojo stuff. Definitely no.**

**(3) Baka: Japanese for idiot, moron, numbskull, etc.**

**(4) Lyric from "Uso" by Sid (ending song to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) I love those songs . . . **

**(5) Okay, for all those that just watched the anime, that event appeared in the manga, though the anime had something close to that on episodes 23 and 24. Go read book 4, chapter called "Fullmetal Heart" to get the events. As some people might notice, the title of this story was based on the title of that chapter. "Fullmetal Heart," "A Metal Heart," see? I don't even know if Kit-chan knew that before! Plus, the plot of this also seem similar to the chapter. Heheh . . .**

**Please review . . . Please? It might make me feel better. You can flame, compliments make me feel quesy . . .**

**Oh, would you guys read "Courage"? Read and review? That poor one-shot didn't even get a single review. I thought that it sort of sucks, but, nobody is telling me what I did wrong. Please?**

**Next update: I still have no idea. I need to finish Optimistic. *sigh* I'm so slow . . .**


	8. Behind the Forced Smile

**Konnichiwa~! I'm back and ready for . . . action . . . Nyuugh . . . Jeez, I'm such a failure as a writer . . . Okay, from all the voting, it seems that the majority doesn't like the deadline idea. Well, majority rules, and I won't do it. 'Kay? Okay. **

_**Oh! Great news! Kit-chan now has an account on FF! Her user is "Hane no Kaze" (see the trend . . . ~.~) You can PM her, talk, and all that fun stuff.**_

**Well, enjoy!**

**I'm starting to think that "Courage" isn't a very popular one of my stories . . . huh? No reviews, less than 10 views. Woo. O.o Okay, on with the story and its disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. Only the plot is ours. Special thanks to Kit-chan who was **

* * *

A Metal Heart

"Behind the Forced Smile"

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Hinata asked as she helped with the towering piles of books.

"We're going to see what Ed's hiding," Neji translated.

They set all of the books carefully on the ground. Neji picked up the first book he touched. _Alchemy for Beginners__ . . . I've seen him read that constantly, _Neji recalled. He opened the thick, brown, hardcover book and scanned it.

Neji was known to be the genius of the Hyuga clan; however, he couldn't understand anything in the beginners' book, only the straightforward information made sense. All he found out was that an alchemist has to know _**EVERY**_single component, chemical structures, and the layout of the object wished to be transmuted and transmuted into or else there would be a rebound, something that isn't what the alchemist desired, or some random deformed glop of mush. Alchemy also requires perfect circles or nothing would happen -- Neji was amazed, since he knew that he himself couldn't draw a perfectly round circle for his life. The alchemist also needs to know what runes and where to put them in a circle or else, again, the result isn't what the alchemist desired. Of course, an alchemist also has to follow many laws; the most basic and most crucial law was Equivalent Exchange, but the basis of the "simple" law still confused Neji.

"Hinata, alchemy is a lot harder than we thought," Neji said, "They require many, many things; all which we don't understand."

"So? Once you memorize everything, it would be as easy as breathing!" Hinata replied as she also flipped through the alchemy books. She still held a strong grudge against Edward as she scanned the giant alchemic words. Maybe, she needed to get a dictionary soon, not just one just has shinobi vocabulary.

"Yeah, but there are many exceptions to it!" Neji stated.

"But they are small!" Hinata argued back.

"There are too many things to memorize! It's impossible for one to remember it all! That's why Ed has notes and carries it around!" Neji debated. He held a beat up travel journal that Ed seemingly left behind. Neji also scanned through that. _How in the world are these notes?!_Neji thought as he read the book silently, _Maybe it's in code . . . _Then he slipped the book in his pocket so he might get to decode it later.

Neji and Hinata picked up all the alchemy books and moved them aside. Then they gathered all the notes, formulas, and diagrams and anything else that has something to do with this strange science, and piled them on the alchemy books.

All that was left of the giant pile of books were books on ninja related things like jutsus, hand signs, and chakra training.

"No wonder Ed didn't help you on your homework; he didn't know a thing!" Neji said as he laughed heartedly, "Maybe he hates being in the dark on things that we would consider common sense; or he was studying for OUR sake or maybe your sake. I already know all of the information." But, he flipped through the books anyways. There were tons of little comments, big and small, long and short. However, they were clearly rushed in, since Neji couldn't possibly read this illegible penmanship. And, ever so clearly, Edward was probably frustrated while he had written, since there were deep impressions on the other side of pages.

Hinata watched Neji laugh one of his rare happy chuckles. "Why didn't he help? I kept asking," Hinata said grudgingly.

Neji stopped chuckling and looked expressionlessly at Hinata. He began picking up all the ninja books; one then another, and another. He placed them all carefully next to the alchemy books. The pile of ninja books kept growing higher and higher. Soon the ninja books piled higher than the science textbooks. Hinata gazed at the growing pile. She began to feel regret her harsh words and actions toward Ed; but she shrugged the feeling off.

Soon enough, all the books were being re-stacked onto the ever growing pile. Neji picked up the last book, and a small slip of paper -- probably used as a book mark -- slipped out of the ruffled pages. It was yellow, and appeared worn with age. The Hyuga picked up the paper and flipped it over, seeing words.

"'Don't get left behind'" Neji mouthed. Those four words struck the boy. So, Edward really did want to help, and hated his own ignorance and illiteracy.

Neji sighed and passed the little note to Hinata. She repeatedly read the simple yet powerful words. _Don't get left behind, _Hinata read. They stung her, like random knives kept impaling her heart. That was the only thing Ed wished for. But even that didn't disperse the strongly held grudge. _It doesn't make a difference with him gone or not! _Hinata thought angrily, _actually, we might be better off without him!_

Neji sighed slowly as he stared blankly at Ed's two yellow, untouched presents. Neji and Hinata each gave two, while Ed gave each two; that would mean four.

Hinata slowly opened the other presents that were sent to her. The one from Neji was a first aid kit along with a few purple hair ribbons. She smiled meekly. Purple was always her favorite color. The other one from Ed was a big, hardcover book; a book that was empty and blank, a scrapbook; a book that could record things, list achievements, and collect little 2-D things. A book that she always wanted.

But that still didn't make her anger wan. Hinata still hated Edward. She hated Edward Elric . . . but for what? And why?

* * *

The next day, Neji and Hinata went to town to buy breakfast, since their cooking wasn't all that great.

As they entered the town, they saw houses beat up from the blizzard the day before. At least the buildings endured, but they were roughed up and they couldn't possibly stand another storm without having three out of the four walls knocked over and destroyed.

The village relied strongly on their repair person, Ed. They all liked Ed and they enjoyed his company while he was analyzing the damage, even with his flaring temper and his heigh complex. There were some little kids that enjoyed pressing the blonde's buttons, making Ed vow to someday take revenge on these little punks.

Neji and Hinata entered a store and bought breakfast. They sat down at a picnic table outside in the park and stared loathingly at the food in front of them.

Ed's cooking was much better. They weren't burnt, stale, and disgusting. The exact opposite of what sat in front of them. The food had flies buzzing around them, smelled rotten to the core, and they appeared to have been sitting in the store for a millennium.

Hinata shivered as she stared at the disgusting food in front of her. She glanced up at Neji who had a disgusted look on his face as he threw his food into a nearby trash can. She quickly followed her cousin's actions and ran after him.

* * *

The Hyugas slowly returned to the empty white house. There wasn't any impatient, rude voice that greeted them, asking them what they were doing to take such a long time. Only an empty, silent house had waited for their return.

Hinata began missing the younger boy. She missed his cooking, the piercing gold eyes, his zeal, his alchemy, his laugh, and his smile. She missed Ed's irresponsible behaviors, his immature personality, his overly short temper, his impulsiveness, his large ego, and his hatred of milk. She missed Ed; as a brother, as a friend, as someone that always made her smile.

"I-I'm going to Kiba's house," Hinata announced.

"All right," Neji replied, "I'm going to look for Elric."

Hinata nodded and walked out the door. She walked in the direction towards Kiba's, staring at the ground. She regreted it all. She shouldn't have said those things to Edward. She shouldn't have verbally kicked the boy out. She shouldn't have scolded Edward for not doing something that was impossible out of him. How could she have hurt him so much?

At half the way up to Hinata's destination, she decided to take a short detour to the park. She walked solemnly around in the snow covered ground of the park.

"Hey! Hinata! What're you doing here?!" a voice cried out to her.

Hinata snapped around, finding Kiba with Akamaru tailing behind him, walking towards her.

"Hi, Kiba!" Hinata called back, waving slightly.

"What're you doing here?" Kiba asked as he caught up to Hinata, "I thought you would be home with Neji and Ed on Christmas." He smiled playfully, not knowing the true reason why she was out in the park, in the snow.

Hinata looked down at her feet. Her face had sadness etched all over. "That's what I-I wanted to talk to you about."

Kiba's care-free expression slowly melted away. The two had gotten quite close in that year, since they were both in the same squad. Normally, Hinata would talk to Kiba only if a situation was really bad, because she didn't want to be a burden. Kiba knew that fact all too well.

"Okay. Let's go to my house to talk," Kiba said. "It's cold out here, and Akamaru wants to sit next to the heater," he continued, earning an agreeing bark from the white dog.

Hinata nodded, knowing that she could always rely on the boy in front of her.

* * *

Neji looked everywhere for Ed, but he couldn't find the young boy. Neji checked all the places he knew that Ed would go: the library, the bookstore, somebody else's house to fix something, and even in the vast forest infested with millions of ninja traps set by the notorious trap-setter Tenten. Neji even checked places that he KNEW Ed would never hide in: squirrel holes in trees, the sewer line -- everywhere! Maybe he really did need a microscope this blonde shrimp . . .

Neji sighed as he gave up on this goose-chase. He sat down on a bench in a park. Sighing deeply again, he intertwined his fingers and rested his forehead on them, thinking about where would the predictable, blonde boy be.

"Neji! How are you doing?!" a cheery voice called, jolting him back to his senses.

Neji looked up to see Tenten walking over. She plopped down right next to him on the wooden bench, after she had wiped all the snow off.

"I thought you were spending time with Hinata and Ed today," Tenten said cheerfully. She smiled, wanting to spread some Christmas cheer to this droopy Hyuga.

"I was. But that stopped after Hinata had a yelling fit at Ed," Neji said annoyingly. He sighed, a cloud of mist coming out of his mouth and into the chilly air.

"Hinata had a yelling fit? At Ed, of all people? What did he do? That sounds practically impossible!" Tenten said, surprised.

"Well, it is possible. Hinata had probably said pretty harsh words to make him run off," Neji sighed once more, finding many more responsibilities rest on his shoulders. There was probably a chance that he could die because of all these piling things that he had to take care of.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted!"

Neji sighed again and rested his chin on his hands. "Guess I am," he replied, "I really wish that I have a ninja hound to track Ed down. It would make my life a little bit easier . . ."

"How about we go to your house to talk? It's the closest from this park," Tenten suggested, putting on a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Tenten."

* * *

Hinata and Kiba entered the house finding Hana, Kiba's older sister, pouring herself some tea.

"Oh! Hi! I thought you were outside walking Akamaru," Hana said, waving. She also had a giant grin when she saw Hinata.

"I was," Kiba replied, "But I met Hinata and she wanted to talk to me."

Hana nodded. "Do you two want some tea after the walk outside in the cold?" she offered. "It'll calm your nerves."

"Yes, please!" Hinata said gratefully.

Kiba, Hinata, and Hana sat down at the kitchen table, each holding a cup of tea.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hana asked, resting her elbow on the table and leaning against her hand.

"About Ed," Hinata replied, "I-I want some advice."

"Oooh! You're in love, right? I thought liked Naruto! You two-timer!" Hana joked, making Hinata blush and shake her head vigorously.

"N-no! That's not it!" Hinata replied, surprised at Hana's levity.

"Quit it, Sis!" Kiba hissed in his sister's ear. "She wouldn't come here if it was about that!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just kidding! I'm sorry if I accidentally hurt you," Hana apologized immediately, realizing this wasn't some sort of love relationship problem, and definitely not something that she should be joking about. "You can tell us your problem, it's okay."

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip, chewing it nervously. "I h-had a yelling fit at Ed and he walked off. N-now I want to s-say s-s-sorry, but I don't know how! Please tell me some advice!" Hinata begged, finally breaking down under the guilt and regret.

Kiba watched Hinata cry her eyes out. He bit his lip as he stared at the shimmering green water of the tea. What would he say? He couldn't say, "Deal with it," like he always does; it was Hinata! The girl he had a secret crush on! He couldn't say, "Just apologize," either. It was the only advice left, but how would that solve the problem? Hinata couldn't just go up to Ed and apologize if she doesn't know where he is! And it could be impossible to find the short kid if he doesn't want to be found!

"I guess the only advice would be that you apologize sincerely," Hana advised, breaking the intimidating silence. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can say in this type of situation."

Hinata stared sadly across the table. "That's o-okay. Thanks anyway."

Kiba couldn't bare the sad expression on Hinata's face. He looked straight into her tormentingly depressed eyes. "We're going to find the pipsqueak and then you can say you're sorry. One. Hun-dred. Per-cent," he said firmly, emphasizing each syllable.

Hinata's countenance became happier from the confidence in Kiba's voice. It made her feel like that the event really would happen; one hundred percent. "Thanks," she smiled. Whether or not Edward wanted to be found or not, eventually he would have to come out. It's like a game of hide-and-seek. It's a garuntee that the person hiding would be found, no matter how long it takes.

The Inuzukas nodded. "You're welcome."

Hinata smiled again and began fidgeting. "I-I've b-been a burden t-to you today. So c-could you guys come over for d-d-dinner t-today?"

"Sure," Hana replied; happy that Hinata's mood changed.

"Thank y-you!" Hinata bowed formally and walked to the front door. "I'll see you at d-dinner a-at my h-house." She opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind her.

Kiba sighed. What did Hinata said to make Ed upset? It sounded ultimately improbable; Ed was tough and only Al made him "run off," but even that didn't bring Ed down. There had to be something more. There had to be. Ed couldn't have actually run off; he wasn't the type to do that. But, either way, what Hinata had said was probably hurting Hinata herself more than Ed.

* * *

"Sometimes, I get so stressed," Neji said as he leaned into the coach, "I have to look after both Ed and Hinata: do the paperwork for the auto-mail, shop, bills and taxes, and everything else. Now Ed has to run off. I feel so overwhelmed being the oldest in the house."

"It must be hard for you," Tenten said sympathetically, "Especially with TWO younger siblings."

"Technically, Ed isn't a sibling," Neji informed.

"Yeah, but he sure acts like one. An immature younger brother with a short-temper."

Neji nodded in agreement.

* * *

Outside, Hinata eavesdropped on Neji and Tenten's conversation. Her ear was pressed firmly against the frosted door, not minding the freezing temperature of it.

_I never thought of how Nii-san felt either. Ed's not the only one that was hiding something, _Hinata thought glumly. _I wasn't even as much help as Ed; in fact, I'm worse! How could I have said those mean words to him when I'm not doing any better! I didn't respect Nii-san that much either. I'm such a hypocrite . . ._

Hinata sighed softly as she pulled her ear from the freezing, wooden door.

* * *

Inside the house, Neji jolted to an unexpected sighing sound. "Did you hear something?" he asked Tenten, turning to the direction he had heard that soft sigh.

"You definitely didn't imagine it. I heard something, too," Tenten said.

Both Neji and Tenten got up and moved quickly to the front door. Neji opened the door to find Hinata cowering in front of them outside.

"H-h-hi," Hinata greeted sheepishly, still in shock from being jolted out of her own thoughts. She was on her knees, shivering from the cold and the slight surprise she had.

Neji shook his head and motioned Hinata to enter the house. He hoped that she hadn't heard the conversation. She doesn't need to know what he and Tenten were discussing about.

Hinata walked in with her hands fidgeting nervously nonstop. She sat into the coach that Neji and Tenten was sitting in. Her fidgeting became more nervous as she watched Neji and Tenten sit down next to her on the same coach. "Did you find Ed, Nii-san?" she asked once both of them had settled in.

"No," Neji said bluntly.

Hinata stared at the floor disappointedly. "And, um, the Inuzukas are coming over for dinner today."

"Could I also be here for dinner?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"Sure. It won't hurt," Neji said carelessly. He sighed with regret. More worries. No one else knows how to cook properly except Hana and Ed. But Ed wouldn't cook because he had run off, and Neji couldn't let one of the guests to cook. But it's too late now.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-san," Hinata apologized.

Neji looked at Hinata with confusion. "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I-I'm a burden, aren't I? All I do is give you more responsibilities. And I even added more by making Ed run off. Ed actually helps; while I just add burdens. I-I'm s-sorry; b-but I p-promise to help you n-now!" Hinata said, choosing her words carefully and adding a vow quickly.

Neji shook his head slowly. He would like the offer, but her studies are more important; after all, he had Ed and he's more than enough help -- subtracting his short-temper. "No. I wouldn't want that. I'm quite sure that Hiashi-sama would like you to be one of the greatest Kunoichi. You can only succeed at that by studying and training." Neji said.

"Yeah, I also agree that Hiashi would like that," Tenten agreed.

Hinata looked at both of them with happiness and hope. "Okay!" If that was what Neji wanted her to do, so be it. If that at least lifted some burdens, it would be okay.

"All right, I've decided that we were to look for Ed." Neji announced as he got up. "We need him back for our dinner today."

"How about we ask the Inuzukas to help?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, it would help with if we had tracking ninja hounds. Good idea," Neji praised.

"Okay! I'll go get them!" Hinata announced as she shot out of the coach and ran outside in the cold weather to fetch the Inuzukas.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Neji asked firmly.

"Yeah," Kiba replied care-freely as he tried to control Akamaru's annoying barking.

"Good," Neji said, instantly taking command."Tenten, Hana and I will be one group, and Hinata and Kiba is another."

Everyone nodded in agreement and acknowledgement.

"These maps tell where traps those were set prior to the search by Tenten," Neji explained as Tenten distributed maps with red marks all over it.

"I set them around a month ago for some training exercises that one of my comrades requested for," Tenten said defensively as she noticed people started to look at her as if she was being too extreme.

Neji rolled his eyes. _Rock Lee,_ he thought as he easily recognized who the comrade would be that would request such vigorous training.

"Alright, let's go!" Hinata said impatiently.

"Okay," Neji walked to the front door and jiggled with the lock. _I'll have to ask Ed to repair the door along with the lock. Stupid thing always breaks, _he thought, frowning. Finally, he opened the door and the mini search party scattered to go find their missing friend.

* * *

As soon the group left, the door snapped open by the wind. A person in a red cloak walked into the white house and shut the door to keep the random snowflakes out of the home.

* * *

**I'm a FAILURE! But . . . must continue on with story . . . I vowed . . . That I will see this story to the very end . . . Hmm, I wonder . . . What did Kit-chan think as she read this when I gave her the print-out? Besides the stupid mistakes . . . For some reason, I feel like Hinata was a bit OOC near the beginning . . . **

**Please review! Reviews make me feel a bit better . . . Well, depends on what it is. Please refrain from praising . . . **


	9. A Failed Search, a Successful Goal

**Okay, this has been BUGGING me for days, months, years! I really can't take it anymore!**

**And so . . . this is the next chapter. Ugh. Raw. I'm actually afraid of looking through it. So, basically, I have done NOTHING to it since . . . I dunno, three years ago? Ouch. But, I did make the scene breaks. **

**I'll be making a special announcement at the bottom, so you better read it even if it's long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Naruto.**

* * *

A Metal Heart

"A Failed Search; a Successful Goal"

Hinata sniffled as she and Kiba hopped from one branch to another as they followed Akamaru, in search for Ed.

"Hey! No waterworks!" Kiba joked reassuringly, "I know Ed will accept your apology; 'cause all I know 'bout Ed-besides from being stupid, impulsive, short-tempered, and evil-he's a logical guy that's both merciful and doesn't hold grudges!"

Hinata sniffed and smiled. "Yeah . . . Maybe you're right . . ." her voice trailed off softly; glad about the reassurance she had just received.

Kiba chuckled cockily. "There is no 'Maybe,' I'm ALWAYS right."

Hinata giggled at Kiba's unreasonable arrogance.

* * *

"What kind of traps did you set, Tenten?" Hana yelled as she narrowly dodged yet another trap that she accidentally activated.

Tenten smiled sheepishly as she reset the activated trap. "Sorry," she apologized softly.

"They could have KILLED me!" Hana continued, "Who in their right mind would want THIS as a training exercise?"

_I hope Ed doesn't get killed in these traps. Lee is so immature and stupid . . . _Neji thought as he examined Tenten's traps.

"Okay Neji! Scan around! This place has the most traps!" Tenten announced once she had finished resetting the trap.

"Yeah, killer ones," Hana added softly.

Neji instantly activated his Byakugan. He searched around the area for Ed's unusual yellow energy. "No, Ed's not here."

"Any dead ones?" Hana asked grudgingly.

Tenten and Neji both rolled their eyes from the immaturity of Hana's words.

* * *

Darkness surrounded the search party as they gathered at the edge of the woods. Crickets chirped a rhythmless tune. The little search party sat in a deformed circle as they discussed.

"We all couldn't find that stupid, mini pipsqueak," Kiba sighed sadly, "There won't be great dinner today. But we can still stay over, right?"

Neji nodded mechanically as he, too, sighed heavily.

"If the kid was taller, maybe we could have found him. Short, tiny, bite-sized pipsqueak," Hana muttered, "That kid probably doesn't grow at all."

"I'm not sure that his height makes a difference," Tenten reasoned. "Maybe he wasn't in the woods. He could have run further away."

"Alright, it's getting late. We're going to search for the pint-sized bean tomorrow," Neji said as he got up.

Everyone else also stood up. Hinata stood up last and followed close behind Neji, staring at the ground as she walked. The failed search made everyone sad, especially her. They walked like zombies to Neji's house.

* * *

The tiny search party discussed where Ed would be along the way to the Hyugas' house. Addressing the blonde as short, shrimp, pipsqueak, bite-sized, rice grain, sand grain, molecule, miniscule, and anything else that Ed would get angry at.

"The shrimp could be in the town, or maybe a different village," Neji stated calmly as he opened the door.

Before he could even react, a fist made contact at his chin, sending him flying back.

"Hi," a short blonde kid greeted angrily with his arms crossed and gold piercing eyes drilled through the mini search party. He stood at the doorway as he glared mercilessly at the fallen Neji. "Is that how you guys address me as when my back is turned?" he asked, just about ready to go on an endless rant about how "not" short he was.

"Ed?" Neji was shocked at who was at the doorway.

"Hell yeah, who do you think I am? The first Hokage?" Ed asked. He was clearly outraged. He looked up to see Hinata on the verge of tears, "So, whose funeral did you go to?" he asked rudely, still angry at the "secret" that he uncovered.

"EDWARD!" Hinata screamed as she leapt over and hugged Ed, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm dead?" Ed asked cockily, forgetting on why he was angry a minute ago; interpreting the sudden hug meaning that Hinata was glad to see him. Happy of that interpretation, he smiled arrogantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY THAT I YELLED AT YOU!" Hinata apologized rapidly.

"It's OK, It's OK!"

"You should be nicer to Hinata. She was worried sick about you," Tenten said kindly as both Ed and Kiba tried to pry Hinata off of Ed.

Eventually, Hinata let go and allowed Ed to stand and wipe off all the dirt, realizing what she was doing. "I-I'm h-happy to see y-you E-Ed," Hinata stuttered, embarrassed.

"I can tell," Ed said impulsively. "So, what're you all doing here?" he asked as he pointed at Tenten, Hana and Kiba; leaving Akamaru out, making the puppy bark angrily.

"We're staying over here for today," Hana explained.

"Great, more cooking," Ed complained as he rubbed the back of his neck, "And I'm already tired."

"I can always cook," Tenten suggested.

Everyone's faces, except Ed, turned dark and frightened. "I'd rather eat dog crap," Kiba said, his voice tensed at each word.

"Hey! I got better! A bit . . ." Tenten said defensively.

"Then, I take that back. I would rather eat cat food," Kiba replied.

"Fine, I'm cooking," Ed concluded so he could avoid eating the notorious "hell" cooking that he heard about from the others. Being an alchemist that he was, he wanted to see if the rumor was true. But, then again, he was quite determined not to find out with the vivid descriptions he heard, and all the fear that appears that immediately after Tenten suggests cooking. Ed turned around and began to walk to the kitchen, leaving the door wide open.

Everyone else was relieved as they entered the house. Tenten tailed behind with anger appearing across her face.

_Grrr, I was about to amaze Neji with my cooking! _Tenten thought angrily,_ Then again, I wouldn't. I have to admit to myself: I can't cook. _She paused for a second. _Yet, _she added.

* * *

Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Hana, and Tenten sat at the dining table. Akamaru sat next to Kiba on the ground. It kept whimpering, but Kiba ignored them because all it said was, "I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm HUUUNGRY! Give me food. Give me food. Give me food NOOOOW!"

Ed walked in with a tray and wearing a roughed up, white apron. He did look tired, but he had a big, cocky grin printed across his face; so no one said anything. "Missed me?" he asked. He knew well enough that whenever Kiba ignores Akamaru's whimpering would only mean that Akamaru wants food.

Neji rolled his eyes. _The shorty is always so ignorant and proud. Moron,_ he thought as Ed's stupid, proud grin got wider. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye. A roughly beaten up blue sort of cloth stuck out of Ed's black pant's front pocket. Apparently, it was stuck carelessly in.

Ed untied the knot at the back and slipped the apron over his head after he had given each person a bowl. "It's been a whole year and I'm still wondering why I'm stuck with the housework and the cooking," he sighed. "But at least I know that it's safe," he added mockingly.

"I'm going to kill you later," Tenten shot back, "Maybe I can stick with murder, or maybe assassination. I can ask for an assassination group to track you down."

"Whoa. It's a joke. Seriously," Ed said defensively. "But it's a fact," he added. But no one heard him.

"Hey, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Hinata asked curiously.

Ed's grin became evil and proud.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Neji asked carelessly.

"No WAY! Are you seriously seeing me that way?" Ed screamed.

"Well, your smile was evil and malicious enough. Why wouldn't we?" Hana provoked. "Shorty."

"Tenten, when you send an assassination group out to get me, send another one," Ed said forcibly.

"Sure. Out to get who?" Tenten replied.

"What would you think? Hana! Duh!"

"No! Hana's one of my friends! No way. Nuh-uh. Not in your short, tiny life shrimp."

Instantly, Ed and Tenten began to bicker endlessly. Siding with Tenten, Kiba and Hinata bickered too. They completely forgot the subject at hand.

Neji sighed. The little immature people he had to take care of. They ALWAYS forget the task at hand. But he actually enjoyed that side of them. He would have a nice laugh at the pathetic behaviors of the people younger than him. Of course, he never ACTUALLY laughed. He never did, he never will. Neji never showed his emotions or his personality; reason number one why some people had begun to think that he has no soul. A robot. But he didn't mind.

Hana began rolling on the floor laughing at the smart insults that flew out of Ed's potty mouth. Her sides hurt from all the laughter.

"Who are you laughing at?" Ed said forcibly. His blonde hair antennae wilted in the poisonous, black aura that had formed around him.

But Hana continued laughing.

Still curious about the piece of cloth that stuck out of Ed's pocket, Neji asked, "What is the thing that is sticking out of your pocket?"

Ed stopped quibbling and looked directly at him. "This?" he pulled the blue strip of cloth out of his front pocket. "I earned it!" he smiled proudly. Ed bowed his head as he tied the cloth around his forehead.

Neji immediately recognized what the blue strip of cloth was. It had a shiny metal plate tacked into the soft cloth. Upon the plate, there was a peculiar symbol that was a swirl.

Ed looked back up with a big, toothy grin on his face. Around his forehead was one of the Leaf Ninja Headbands. His side bangs hung over the blue cloth and covered the sides of the metallic plate. The knot was tied carelessly above his thick braid. "See?" he smiled.

"You're a ninja now?" Hinata asked as she pointed at the notable dark headband around Ed's forehead.

"OH YEAH!" he yelled joyfully, proud of his success.

Neji was proud of that but what about the repairing he needs to do for the town? "How did you become a ninja? And you became one in a day!" he asked.

"Placement test; I ended with chunin," Ed said bluntly, "My studies paid off!"

"But what'll happen with your other job?" Tenten asked.

"Unlike you guys, I'm not going to be constantly called to missions," Ed explained, "I'm only going if it's completely necessary." He sat down and pulled off the headband. "Now, can we eat?" he held a pair of chopsticks in each hand as he glanced up at his elders. "Please?"

"Yeah, please?" Kiba agreed as he, too, held a pair of chopsticks in each hand and began drooling. "Akamaru's already digging in!" he whined.

Akamaru looked up at hearing his name, but he continued eating from the bowl after he found out it was nothing.

"You guys better learn some manners! And learn how to be patient!" Hana snapped. "So can we? Neji?" she asked as she also became impatient.

"Sure," he replied._ If I said no, I'll starve!_

* * *

The Hyugas were disappointed that their search ended in a complete failure; but were so happy that Ed was back and became a ninja.

Two new pictures hung on the wall. Everyone was in it-the Hyugas, the Elric, Tenten, and the Inuzukas with their dogs. The first one was formal; they stood together like any normal picture. The second one had all of them clambering together, as if it was shot by total accident.

* * *

**All right, peeps. Here's the thing. As you can tell, this chapter ends the first arc that Kit-chan and I have been planning. Although it doesn't tie up a few loose threads (Like Alphonse or the one that we just gained), it ties up most of the threads quiiiiite nicely (If I remember correctly). Now, here's the thing. I no longer want this . . . monstrosity to remain unfinished forever (I promised I'll finish it) haunting me like this ten-ton ghost over my head. I want to finally put it down and move on with my writing. That way, when I look back, I might be able to say, "Gee, I've come a long way." Well . . . I hope I'll improve in the next years . . . **

**However, I'm going to make this deal. I love you, readers, for stickin' with this story even though it's like . . . a train accident. Admit it, it's so horrible that you can't pry your eyes away from it. But, I want you guys to say what I'm thinking you guys are saying yourselves, or leave me pleasantely surprised.**

**So, by default, I will let this be the end. But, here's the thing. On my profile, I have a poll. It's an easy yes or no question. Should I continue on with this story? Please vote. And then, here's a catch. The poll is only part of this. There has to be at least 5 reviews that not only explain why you want me to continue but also provide constructive criticism. By May 1st. And, in order for me to continue, it has to fit both of the requirements. Yes, I know this is kinda harsh on my side (and maybe unfair) but I want real feedback on this, especially since I'm planning to simply let it end here.**

**Now, thank you for reading. I do hope to see you somewhere other than . . . uh . . . around this story.**


End file.
